


【盾冬】等待重逢

by TigerLily555



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily555/pseuds/TigerLily555
Summary: 原發表於2014/08/12好啦，這是一個有點怪的腦洞。靈感來自微博上一位畫畫很棒的大大，U_干了这缸盾冬汤，她畫了一系列很棒的一家三口圖，大家可以去看看喔。她說想看到有沒有非ABO設定的故事，兩個老冰棍能有一個他們自己的小孩的，她的設定是實驗室的成品，我卻想到了這個。希望大家不要鞭打我XD雖然我自己不寫，但其實我還滿喜歡看生子文的。可能是我太希望他們兩個從此過著幸福快樂的生活了吧，我覺得兩個相愛的人能有一個愛的結晶會是很甜蜜而且圓滿的事。當然一段關係不會因為有沒有小孩就圓不圓滿，但我還是很想看到他們期待寶寶出生那種喜悅的畫面。另外呢，有些人會因為鵜鶘大大的喉囊，還有一些圖畫的關係誤以為鵜鶘是送子鳥，但其實真正的送子鳥是白鸛，咬著布包把小孩包在裡面然後送到爸爸媽媽家。不過我喜歡鵜鶘嘛，所以就讓牠客串一下，有先跟白鸛說好了喔。這不是生子文，Bucky沒有懷孕。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky說要去抽根菸，Steve最後卻是在嬰兒室外找到他。他把金屬手臂藏在長袖與手套下，用完好無缺的那隻手貼著玻璃窗，專注地凝視著裏頭一排排的小嬰兒。小嬰兒們被包在柔軟的粉紅色被子裡，把他們裹成一顆顆的小豆筴，只露出紅通通的臉蛋。有人睡得嘴開開，有人好奇的眼睛在左瞧右看，還有個勤奮的寶寶正在包裹裡踢著腿，想掙脫束縛。

"看，Steve，他們好醜喔，"Bucky小聲說，鼻尖幾乎撞到窗子，"都皺皺的，像小猴子一樣。"

Steve輕笑一聲，"剛出生的嬰兒都是這樣的。"

"他們都那麼小，你能想像嗎？我們也曾經是這樣。"

"每個人都曾經是這樣的啊，我們又不是實驗室造出來的。"

"從另一個角度來說，你現在這個樣子，"Bucky戳了戳Steve結實的胸肌，然後又張開自己的左手，"還有我現在這個樣子，都是從實驗室造出來的。"

"所以我們是科學怪人嗎？"Steve摟著Bucky的肩。

"是啊，我們是。"

Bucky正前方的小嬰兒睜開眼睛，他盯著Bucky。"他在看我！"Bucky興奮地用手指點了點玻璃。

"嬰兒的視覺還沒有發展完全，他根本看不清楚你是什麼吧。"雖然這麼說，Steve還是湊了過去，把自己也擠進嬰兒的視線範圍裡。然後小嬰兒笑了，他咧開無牙的嘴，身體扭動了一下，手在被子裡試圖揮舞。

"他笑了，他對我笑！"Bucky也笑了，"他對我們笑了。"

"嘿，你好，很高興認識你。"Steve對著嬰兒揮揮手。"我是Steve，這是Bucky，你有名字了嗎？"

他們一直站在那裡逗那個快樂的嬰兒，直到穿防護衣和戴著口罩的護士來把他抱走。"抱去見爸爸媽媽了吧？"Bucky難掩失望的神色。

"回家了吧。"Steve摸摸Bucky的頭。

原本他們去醫院只是為了探望受傷的隊友，結果讓Bucky一腳踏進新世界。Steve後來在神盾局附設的托兒所找到Bucky坐在一旁看小孩子們推擠玩耍，在路上看到其他的小孩子經過也能吸引他的目光。而儘管他曾是這世上最危險的殺手與刺客，奪人性命無數，但小孩子似乎都不怕他，不吝惜對他露出微笑。鄰居的小寶寶只要看到Bucky靠近，就會拉他的頭髮，對他伸出一根又小又胖的手指，只要Bucky握住，她就會咯咯笑。一個休假日，Steve和Bucky到公園散步，下課時間的公園裡到處是奔跑嬉鬧的小孩，Bucky還阻止了一個破壞力驚人的小孩蹂躪花圃。他們一起坐在長椅上，看著小孩爬上爬下跑來跑去，在沙堆裡滾得髒兮兮的，媽媽們推著嬰兒車三五成群地聚在一起聊天，爸爸小心推著坐盪鞦韆的小孩。黃昏了，爸爸和媽媽一左一右牽著孩子回家。公園裡很吵，到處都是小孩的尖叫和父母的喝斥，但也充滿了笑聲。

"有孩子真好，你不覺得嗎？"晚上他們回到只有兩個人的家，在靜悄悄的房間裡Bucky這樣說。

儘管Steve也是這麼想的，但他還是說，"我有你就足夠了。"

"將來你會被記載在歷史上，一部分的我也會，但能有一個流著我們的血的孩子來到這世上，見證我們的存在與結合，這樣不是很棒嗎？"Bucky似乎陷入一種不切實際的美好想像裡，"我們的家，我們的新生，會更完整。"

"那的確很棒。"

"可惜，就是個夢罷了。"Bucky無奈地笑了笑，垂下肩膀。Steve抱著他，緊緊的。

Steve希望那只是Bucky的一時興起。兩個相愛的人在一起，想要有自己的後代這是理所當然的想法，特別是在經歷那麼多之後，他們會想安定下來，有一個家。但前提得要是，他們兩個裡面有一個人是能懷胎九月，生出寶寶的，關於這點，就算他們打過一百支血清，全身上下都改造一萬遍也沒用。不可能的事情就不要再想，Steve望著連睡著時都一臉不開心的Bucky，他願意為Bucky做任何事，交出自己的性命也可以，但給Bucky一個有你有我還有他們自己的小孩的家，只有奇蹟發生才有可能。

******

趁著最近世界風平浪靜，Steve請了一個禮拜的假，帶Bucky到郊外去散心，一個沒有小孩的郊外。Coulson把他位在湖畔的一座小屋借給他們，那是他祖父留給他的，在林子裡，清幽安靜，離最近的小鎮開車要一個小時。Steve很滿意這樣的環境，因為在樹林裡，他們不會碰見成群結隊的小孩子走來走去，提醒他們倆這個小小的家庭欠缺了什麼。他們在鎮上的商店買齊了接下來一整個禮拜所需的食物和雜貨，還有一些釣魚用具。Coulson已經借給他們釣竿、浮漂、釣線、魚鉤、鉛墜等等整套的釣具，他們自己又買了一些備用的小魚具和存餌盒，然後開車到達他們的目的地。小木屋看起來有些年紀，但整理得很乾淨，水和電都有，電話也可以通。這裡雖然是郊外，但附近也有好幾棟供度假用的出租小木屋，並非完全人跡罕至，但也能讓人度過一個不受打擾的悠閒假期。

他們安頓好之後，到林子裡去探險。早上剛下過雨，空氣還是濕冷的，他們踩在鋪滿小樹枝和落葉的小徑上，用手摸過樹幹，頭頂搖晃著的樹葉落下的水珠滴在他們頭上。林子裡只有風吹過樹梢發出的沙沙聲，還有不時傳來的鳥啼聲，沒有他們待慣的都市裡永遠充斥著的機械聲響，汽車行駛與喇叭的聲音，家家戶戶的電視機發出雜亂的噪音，飛過天空的飛機，港口大船進港的鳴響。只有他們愉快地交談，因為發現小松鼠爬上樹，遠方飛過一隻老鷹，小兔子從他們面前跳過，而發出的驚呼。他們用力吸了一口充滿芬多精的清新空氣，Bucky看起來心情好多了，Steve心想，來這裡度假是正確的決定。

入夜後的樹林氣溫下滑許多，Steve從柴房裡搬出乾燥的柴薪，在火爐裡升起火。他們一起準備晚餐，下棋，在火爐前的地板上做愛。燃燒的木頭發出細微地劈啪聲，淹沒在他們的喘息裡。Steve把自己推進Bucky身體裡的時候，滿腦子都是Bucky懷孕的瘋狂想像。他想像Bucky大著肚子坐在搖椅上，Steve會單腳跪在他的面前，親親他的肚子，跟他們的寶寶說話，Bucky會用他溫暖的手輕撫著肚子，然後用比較危險的那一隻手摸摸Steve的腦袋。他甚至可以感覺到，Bucky或許也是這麼希望的。如果是真的就好了，Steve感到一陣苦澀，我就可以給他一個我們的寶寶了。不過他很快打散腦海裡那個美好到怪異的畫面，他閉上眼睛親吻已經陷入迷亂的Bucky然後開始律動。除非奇蹟發生，否則，不可能的事就不要再想。

早上他們把時間花在湖邊。Bucky拿著釣竿，任釣線垂入水裡，雙眼卻遠眺漫著霧氣的湖面。Steve坐在旁邊畫畫，他的畫裡有神秘而迷濛的湖面和樹林，還有他美麗又若有所思的戀人。在Steve的眼裡，Bucky的背影，看起來很寂寞，好像他還沒有從過去的陰影裡走出來。Steve願意做任何事去趕走這份孤單，他會一直陪在他的身邊，直到當年那抹布魯克林陽光下的笑容再回到他的臉上。他站起來，走到Bucky的身後環抱著他，把下巴擱在他的肩膀上，"好像完全沒動靜，連來咬餌的都沒有？"

"什麼都沒有。確定這湖裡真的有魚嗎？"Bucky吸了吸鼻子，他穿得單薄，"那個浮標動都不動一下，我伸手下去撈搞不好還快一點。"

"那午餐就只能吃罐頭，拜拜烤魚了。"

一陣長鳴傳來，Bucky和Steve同時轉頭往那個方向看。

那不是人類發出的聲音，混雜了鳥類和像是狗的吠叫聲，似乎在打架。Bucky把釣竿插在泥地上，和Steve順著聲音傳來的方向跑過去。他們看到兩匹郊狼正在攻擊一隻鵜鶘，鵜鶘張開大大的黑白色翅膀，黃色的長嘴正在發出淒厲的叫聲。牠寬闊的翅膀上有血，應該是受傷了。牠用嘴去啄試圖咬牠的郊狼，用翅膀拍打牠們。但牠勢單力薄，就快要成為郊狼的午餐了。Steve找到一顆壘球大小的石頭往其中一隻郊狼用力砸過去，被砸中的發出哀號，往一旁逃走，另外一隻看起來很火大，牠往他們衝過來，朝著他們奮力一撲，被Bucky一拳揍在臉上飛了出去。牠掙扎了一會兒才站起來，很快地溜走了。

鵜鶘很慢地收起翅膀，搖搖晃晃地朝他們走來。Steve覺得這隻鵜鶘，看起來有點不一樣。一般的鵜鶘已經很大隻了，這隻鵜鶘更高大，已經到Steve的胸口。鵜鶘對他們點點頭，嘎嘎叫了一聲，然後對他們伸出自己受傷的翅膀。

"呃，牠想幹嘛？"Bucky瞪著鵜鶘。

"不知道。"鵜鶘又動了動那隻翅膀，像在催促他們，"要我們幫牠療傷嗎？"Steve小心翼翼朝翅膀伸出手，鵜鶘沒有躲開。Steve猶豫了一下，開始觸摸牠的翅膀。他檢查了一下，似乎並沒有骨折，只是外傷。除了翅膀，鵜鶘身上也有好幾處小傷口，但都無大礙，只要擦個藥就行了。

"鎮上有獸醫嗎？我們該把牠送去看醫生嗎？"Bucky問。

"鎮上沒有獸醫，只有一家診所。"Steve想了想，"小木屋裡面有藥，帶牠回去幫牠擦藥好了？"

鵜鶘附和似地叫了一聲，然後抬頭往他們來時的方向指了指。

Bucky很疑惑地瞪著鵜鶘。"是我的錯覺還是牠聽得懂我們說的話？"

"看起來是有點奇怪。"Steve往小木屋的方向移動，鵜鶘跟著他。

"或許是從哪個異次元跑出來的，或許是Zola的新實驗。"

Steve瞥了一眼鵜鶘，他發誓他看見鵜鶘正在翻白眼，但他沒有說出來。"別說了，Zola死了，九頭蛇不存在了。"Steve把手伸過去跟Bucky十指交扣，"全都不在了。"

他們很快回到小木屋的前廊，鵜鶘邁著短短的腿奮力跟上他們。Bucky指著鵜鶘，"留在這裡不要亂跑。"

但當門一開，鵜鶘就從他們的腳邊鑽了過去走進屋子。"嘿！"Bucky大叫。

鵜鶘不管他們的抗議，自顧自地走到屋子中央，用打量的眼神把屋裡看了一遍，然後跳到一張椅子上，坐下來。

"你確定牠是鳥嗎？或許他是什麼人裝的。"Bucky往後退了一步。

但牠確實是隻鳥，安安靜靜地坐在那裡，像是在等老師發點心的小朋友。Steve拿出醫藥箱。"我們趕快幫牠擦藥然後抓出去好了。"

為了預防萬一，Bucky把槍別在腰間，隨時可以抽出來斃了牠的腦袋。他們幫鵜鶘沖洗傷口，擦乾，然後上藥。鵜鶘很安分，沒有動來動去，也沒有啄他們。等他們幫牠上好藥，牠收起翅膀，又縮起脖子，變成一塊長著長喙的大麵糰，閉上眼睛開始睡覺。Bucky把Steve拉到屋外，"這實在太詭異了，那是什麼？"

"牠累了，想休息一下吧。"Steve安撫他。

"我沒看過哪隻鳥會自己跟人回家，還挑張椅子睡覺的。"Bucky不安地從窗子望著屋裡，"要是下一分鐘牠開始講話我都不會覺得驚訝了。"

"牠敢輕舉妄動的話，我們就殺了牠。"對一隻鳥做出這樣的計畫，Steve覺得太大驚小怪，但他不得不承認這隻鵜鶘的確有點不尋常。"我們有兩個人，不會打不贏一隻鳥的。"

Bucky摸了摸他的槍，想確認它的存在，"幸好我沒有聽你的話把武器留在家裡。"

他們在屋外晃了一下，才想起來釣具都還留在湖邊。他們走過去的時候看見釣竿仍好好地插在地上，把魚鉤拉起來，上面的魚餌已經被吃掉了，但沒有任何魚掛在上頭。

"這麼聰明？"Bucky有些氣餒，然後鵜鶘突然冒出來嚇了他們一跳。鵜鶘不管他們，走進湖裡開始划水。沒多久，牠張開大嘴，露出黃色的喉囊，往水裡一撈，喉囊鼓鼓的。牠收縮喉囊把水擠出來，然後上岸，從嘴裡吐出兩條魚，甩在Bucky腳邊。牠又反覆做了兩次，一共為他們撈到七條魚，全都疊在目瞪口呆的Bucky和Steve的腳邊，然後昂首闊步地走回小木屋，像個凱旋而歸的大將軍。

"就當作牠付今晚的住宿費好了。"Steve從震驚中恢復過來，把魚撿進桶子裡。晚上他們烤了兩條魚，其他的全給了鵜鶘，鵜鶘吃完魚之後繼續縮在那裡睡覺，Steve和Bucky拿著啤酒坐在沙發上，開始習慣他們的訪客，Bucky也不再充滿警戒。夜色已深，遠方傳來一陣陣貓頭鷹的叫聲。

"我這兩天一直在想，"Steve停頓了一下，"我在想，如果你真的很想要小孩的話，我們可以申請領養，或是找代理孕母作人工受孕。"

Bucky有些驚訝地望著Steve，"我以為你不把這個當一回事。"

"我知道你想要孩子，我怎麼可能不當一回事呢？"

"可是，要申請領養小孩或是找代理孕母，我們都不會通過的。"Bucky把啤酒瓶用力放到桌上，"你是很有名沒錯，但你的工作很危險，時間不固定，恐怕沒有太多時間花在照顧小孩身上。我沒有你那麼常出任務，但也差不多了，加上我的前科，社福單位不會認為我們是合適的養父母人選的。"

"還是可以試試看。"

Bucky垂下雙眼，"我知道我的想法很荒謬。我是科學怪人，被冰起來，被洗腦那麼久，身上被做了一堆亂七八糟的實驗，還有一條根本不該長在人身上的金屬手臂。我殺了那麼多人，到現在還活著是因為Coulson用一堆條件威脅和交換來的，我的新身分是個謊言，我的一生有那麼多的瘋狂的經歷，我只想要盡可能正常一點。"Bucky看著Steve，眼眶紅紅的，"像正常人一樣，有一個家庭，和我愛的人有孩子，帶他去上學，做飯給他吃，讀故事給他聽，過這種普通到無聊的生活，像正常人一樣，就是這樣而已。"

"你不是科學怪人，你只是一個碰到太多意外的人，有些人生來就不平凡，所以也有不平凡的人生。"Steve把Bucky的手包在手心裡，"Bucky，我們可以試著申請看看，各種方法都去試，但我希望，你還是要學著接受現實。我也想要小孩，可是沒有完美的人生，也不可能事事順心。我能夠找回你，像現在這樣和你在一起，已經很滿足了，我不敢再奢求什麼，上天給我的很多很多了，我很感激。"

"不過就是做個夢罷了，我會接受現實的，不然還能怎麼辦呢？"Bucky和Steve抱在一起，靜靜地撫慰著彼此。

他們都沒有發現，鵜鶘正在看著他們。

******

第二天早上他們起來，鵜鶘已經不見了。接下來的幾天，也沒有再看到鵜鶘出現。他們繼續在湖邊釣魚，散步，拍照和畫畫，其他的事情不去想，Bucky也不再提起小孩的事。假期結束之後他們返回紐約，回到之前忙碌又危險的工作中。Steve抽空去找律師做領養小孩程序的相關諮詢，填了大約一百份的資料，做面談，提出申請，然後祈禱。

那是一個美好的早晨。紐約已經進入深秋，很快就要變得寒冷，但這天早上，陽光普照，天空晴朗得一片雲也沒有。這是休假日，他們可以睡晚一點，但一陣急促的叩叩聲吵醒他們。

叩叩聲很有耐心地持續著，Steve起床查看聲音的來源。他在陽台的落地窗發現發出聲音的東西。是一隻鵜鶘，嘴巴下的喉囊鼓得大大的，好像裝了什麼，牠用嘴巴叩叩叩地敲著玻璃。鵜鶘看見Steve呆站在那裡，舉起翅膀，指了指落地窗的把手。Steve拉開窗子讓牠進來。

"Steve！"Bucky站在他身後，瞪大眼睛。Steve阻止Bucky去拔槍射殺鵜鶘。

鵜鶘把喉囊小心地放在地上，然後把裡頭的東西倒出來，那個東西，看起來是一顆蛋，只不過有一顆足球那麼大。

鵜鶘收起喉囊之後用翅膀摸摸下巴，"先不要激動嘛，我是來送禮的。"

"你是那天那隻鵜鶘。"Steve指著牠，Bucky衝到櫃子邊拉開抽屜掏出一把槍對著巨鳥。

面對Bucky的威脅，鵜鶘不以為意，牠舉起曾經受傷的翅膀，"是啊，那天謝啦。"

"你是什麼東西？明明就是鳥為什麼會講話？"Bucky打開槍的保險，"這是什麼？炸藥嗎？"

"炸藥？"鵜鶘大吃一驚的樣子，"老天，竟然這樣說自己的孩子！"

"什麼？你說什麼？孩子？"Steve盯著那顆蛋，孤伶伶地躺在地上。Bucky舉著槍的手在抖。

"那天晚上我聽到你們說的話了，太奇怪了。"鵜鶘把兩邊翅膀交叉在胸前，"所以我去打聽了一下，你們的人生，實在有夠曲折離奇。"鵜鶘戲劇性地搖了搖頭。

"我一定是瘋了，看到一隻鳥在講話。"Bucky對自己說，"我又瘋了，對。"

"你沒瘋，前冬日士兵。"鵜鶘用翅膀扶在額頭上，有些無奈的樣子。"總而言之，你們救了我一命，我有恩必報，沒錯，我就是這麼好的鵜鶘。"

"這個？"Steve指著蛋。

"這個，是你們夢寐以求的禮物。"鵜鶘用翅膀輕拍著蛋，蛋小小抖了一下，"你們的孩子，流著你，美國隊長的血，還有你，冬日士兵的血。"

"你他媽開什麼玩笑！"牠是妖怪吧，Bucky這樣告訴自己，但妖怪也不可以開這種玩笑。"這怎麼可能是我們的小孩！"

"噓！怎麼可以在孩子面前說髒話！等一下要去跟他道歉！本來送小孩這事不歸我管，不過我知道你們很想要小孩，所以我去拜託了白鸛，這事違反規定，不可以讓老闆知道。"鵜鶘用翅膀指了指天花板，"白鸛也覺得你們倆挺可憐的，而且他欠我一次，所以要我送這個給你們，等到他將來孵出來，你們就有小朋友了。怎麼樣，這禮物好嗎？"

"我...我不知道。老闆？"Steve看過很多不可思議的事，當初紅骷髏當著他的面撕下自己的臉皮就已經夠驚悚的了，他一覺醒來發現已經七十年後了這也很可怕，上次Loki帶著一堆外星人來也令他難以置信，就連他自己現在這樣強壯的身體也是超越一般人認知的存在。但這些都比不上，這顆蛋。Bucky丟下槍，跪在蛋的面前，猶豫著要不要去抱它。

"就是這世上萬事萬物的老闆啦！反正，千萬別去教堂，跟老闆亂說什麼啊。"鵜鶘再三叮嚀，"注意保暖，多跟他說說話，讓他知道你們很期待他的到來，給他很多愛，知道嗎？然後等他破殼而出吧。"

"他？是男生嗎？"Bucky的呼吸變得急促，他用急切的眼神看著鵜鶘，等待答案。

"糟糕，說溜嘴了。"鵜鶘露出一個唉呀的表情。"反正到時候你就知道啦。"牠走向灑滿陽光的陽台，拍了兩下翅膀站到圍牆邊。

"等一下！"Steve追出去，Bucky已經把蛋捧了起來。"我們該怎麼做？"

鵜鶘轉過牠長長的頸項，"開始孵蛋啊！"

待續


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這段請讓我偷渡一下我最喜歡的書之一《柳林中的風聲 The Wind in the Willows》，我好愛這本書啊，一個有友情，有冒險，有愛又有家的可愛故事，希望老冰棍們也能有這樣單純的快樂。
> 
> 另外，剛剛忘了寫了現在補上，裡面他們關於孵蛋的討論，我是之前朋友指路，說美隊專樓竟然有在討論這篇文，過去圍觀的時候就看到大家討論孵蛋的事。我借用這幾位姑娘可愛的討論，因為不知道怎麼要授權啊所以就先寫了，感謝專樓的姑娘們給我的靈感！

Steve向來十分遵守交通規則。若不是追趕著從時間裂縫裡蹦出來逃逸中的時空罪犯，或是令他深惡痛絕的九頭蛇餘黨這種緊急時刻，他不會超速、逆向、闖紅燈，他會規規矩矩地照著交通規則手冊上的規定駕駛行動中的車輛。但現在，未免有點矯枉過正。

“你知道就連老奶奶拄著拐杖走路都能超越你吧？”Bucky坐在副駕駛座上，手上抱著用大棉被包起來的那顆蛋。”你可以再開快一點，不然到太陽下山我們都到不了復仇者大廈。”

Steve置若罔聞，“我覺得我們應該買個兒童安全座椅裝在後座，”他瞥了一眼被Bucky抱在懷中的蛋，”這樣對他比較安全。”

“前提是我們得在下個世紀來臨之前能夠到得了復仇者大廈。”

Steve不理會他的嘲諷，對於後頭堵著一排失去耐性，喇叭聲此起彼落的暴躁車輛，他也毫不在乎。隨便你們叭去吧，Steve緊抓著方向盤，眼睛瞄著後照鏡，非常規矩地打方向燈之後右轉，我的孩子在車上，我不想冒任何險。

孩子，這點其實不完全正確。嚴格說來，他還只是顆蛋而已，由一隻會說話的鵜鶘送來。Steve心想或許他和Bucky都陷入集體的歇斯底里中，因為對孩子的極度渴望使他們產生了一種共同的幻覺，因此他們將一顆不知道從哪兒來的巨蛋當成是他們的小孩。他們不需要做愛，不需要受精卵在他們誰的肚子裡著床，不需要透過臍帶吸收養分長大之後生出來。他們只需要孵他就好了，多方便！鵜鶘和白鸛應該要開始做這樣的生意，想要有自己後代的同性伴侶或不孕症夫妻的市場相當龐大，牠們會發大財的，如果牠們可以親自代言拍廣告效果一定更好，會說話的鵜鶘！牠們有多到數不清的錢可以拿來買魚，再也不用辛辛苦苦地潛到水裡去捕。哈。

相較於Steve到現在還無法從震驚之中恢復過來，Bucky顯得相當冷靜，而且很快接受現實。鵜鶘走了之後，他就將那顆蛋擁入懷中，小心翼翼地捧著，就好像那真的是小嬰兒一樣。他跪在地上，仰頭看著Steve，臉上有著純然的喜悅和一絲不知所措。現在該怎麼辦？他們幾乎同時發出疑問。就算他們活了近一百年，一個墜機之後被凍在寒冰中，一個掉下萬丈深淵之後被藏在冰箱裡，然後他們還能重逢，這種不可思議的事曾發生在他們的身上；就算他們可以從高樓躍下能平安無事，可以衝進裝滿武裝軍隊的軍事基地裡能全身而退，可以用盾牌擊落一架飛機或是徒手拆了車子，但對於目前的狀況，他們都毫無頭緒。’我就是這麼好的’鵜鶘扔下一句開始孵蛋之後就走了，自以為很瀟灑，可是，牠什麼都沒說，也沒有留下操作手冊，教他們要怎麼孵蛋。Bucky把蛋交到Steve的手上，然後進房去翻箱倒櫃，挖出這屋子裡最厚的一條棉被，用近乎虔敬的態度，把他們未出世的孩子包起來。然後他們決定要把蛋帶到復仇者大廈去，儘管他們擔心其他人的反應，以他們現在的心情大概沒辦法聽到任何一個跟蛋有關的笑話，但那裡應有盡有，還有兩個聰明絕頂的科學家，一定能幫到他們。

復仇者們的態度不在他們的想像之中。他們沒有笑得拍桌子，也沒有扔出一大堆和蛋或是鳥有關的雙關語，他們只是看著Steve和Bucky，臉上掛著赤裸裸的同情。

“聽著，我知道你們很想要孩子，”Tony難得地沒有拿他眼前，兩個男人抱著一團棉被胡言亂語的景象來調侃，”不過妄想症對於領養申請是沒有任何幫助的，特別是兩個一起妄想。”

“Coulson或許可以幫你們在相關部門那裡施點力，讓你們的申請可以通過。”Natasha伸出手握了握Steve的手臂表示支持，”總會有辦法的，你們不要這樣子。”

Steve用他一旦下定決心，任何人都無法動搖的堅定語氣，和當年他堅持要將神盾局和九頭蛇一起剷除時一樣的語氣說，“我們沒有妄想症，是真的。”

“你要我們怎麼想？一隻會說話的鵜鶘？”Clint小心不要流露出你們都瘋了的語氣，儘管他是這麼想的。”一顆蛋！”

Bucky的眼神掃過在場的每個復仇者，然後走到Bruce的面前，Bruce有點嚇一跳，身體稍微往後靠了一下。Bucky把包著棉被的蛋遞給Bruce，”拿去檢查，證明我們說的。”

Bruce猶豫了一下，接過那顆蛋。他和Tony在實驗室裡待了一整個早上，Steve和Bucky雙手緊握坐在沙發上，Natasha和Clint安靜地坐在一旁，不時交換疑惑的眼神。

Bruce要他們都進去。”這不是一顆普通的蛋，它的材質和成分都不存在於這個星球上，我們驗不出來，不過...”

“不過，可以照得到裡面。”Tony把空中的螢幕轉向他們。一個小小的人影蜷縮在蛋裡。

“老天啊。”Clint驚呼。

Steve急忙阻止他，”別禱告，別提老闆的名字，鵜鶘說不能讓祂知道。”

眾人一起望向天花板。

“所以，”Natasha打破詭異的沉默，”現在該怎麼辦呢？”

Bucky走向他的蛋，輕輕抱起，“鵜鶘說要孵蛋，但我們也不知道該怎麼辦。”

“像企鵝或母雞一樣，蹲在他上頭？”Clint提議。

“母雞的體溫有四十幾度，人的體溫只有三十七度而已。”Bruce將這個光用想的就很可笑的畫面否決掉，”更何況他們也不能一直蹲在那裡。”

“用背帶綁在身上？”Clint十分熱心地想要提供建議。”用烤箱定時加熱？”

“隔水加熱會比較好嗎？”Natasha想了想，反對自己的提議，”我到底在說什麼？別理我，我是在都市出生長大的。”

Tony不可思議地看著大家，“我們已經在二十一世紀了對吧？有機器可以幫忙做這種事你們知道嗎？有孵蛋機！”

“一般的孵蛋機根本塞不下這顆蛋。”Bruce不太想叫他是’Steve和Bucky的小孩’，”我們做個可以控制溫度的保溫燈，直接照他就行了吧？”

“但時間要多久？溫度要多少？還有濕度呢？你們那個鵜鶘有沒有留下電話號碼還是e-mail可以聯絡的？”Tony問。

Steve搖搖頭。

“不管了，先把保溫燈弄出來再說，不用太久的。”Tony大力拍了一下手。就算現在這情況奇怪到不行，像是什麼小豬寶貝或是拇指姑娘之類的童話故事場景，有事可做還是讓他充滿活力，”先拿個電熱毯給他包著吧。”

Natasha幫他們找了電熱毯來。今天氣溫下降了幾度，冬天緊鄰著秋天就要來了，Bucky把溫度調高。Steve坐在他的身邊，緊盯著熱呼呼的蛋，就好像他準備向他們揭示什麼萬事萬物的終極道理，而他必須此細聆聽一樣。Steve和Bucky的手始終緊握，無聲地給彼此打氣。

到了晚上，保溫燈終於做好了。在實驗室的一張桌上，保溫燈散發熱度和溫柔的黃色光線，像一座大型檯燈一樣站著，Bruce還用了兩條羽絨被在底下圍出一個巢。他接過蛋，放在保溫燈下，Steve和Bucky在那一瞬間都感受到了，從那顆蛋傳遞出來安撫和平靜的氣息。他們的內心很激動，就好像被醫生告知懷孕的夫妻一般，帶著興奮的心情準備要迎接新生命的到來。他們決定先搬到復仇者大廈來，知道來龍去脈之後十分訝異但很快鎮定下來的Coulson幫他們在實驗室的旁邊準備了房間。同時Bucky宣布，從此不再出任務了，他要為了孩子奉獻全部精神與時間。他不願意把孩子交給褓姆，他自己帶。這決定如此快速倉促但可以理解，Steve表示支持。

第二天早上他們都注意到了，蛋似乎長大了一點。

******

把保溫燈設在實驗室裡，是因為Tony和Bruce在這裡花了大把大把的時間，實驗室就像是他們的客廳臥房廚房和工作室的複合體，是他們主要的活動範圍。有人看著，不會讓蛋太熟或冷掉，Tony和Bruce心虛地看了一下附近，希望那兩人不要聽到他們這樣說他們的寶寶，而Jarvis可以隨時監控蛋的狀況，調整溫度和濕度。但是Bucky幾乎都待在這裡，看著那顆蛋，伸出他有血有肉的那隻手，很輕地觸碰他，需要Steve的堅持和跟他換班，他才會離開去休息。Steve則對於未來感到莫名的不安，鵜鶘再三強調不可以讓’老闆’知道這件事一直在他心裡盤旋不去。這事違反規定，Steve想起鵜鶘這樣說，違反規定不能讓老闆知道的事，他們真的可以繼續下去嗎？就算不是他們要求的，但他們那天或許應該拒絕，畢竟這件事違反常理和自然法則，小孩不該是用這種方法出世的。他會是個人類嗎？他們自私地想要一個自己孩子的意念會不會給這個世界帶來不可收拾的後果？Steve總是不可避免地想到這些。他沒有跟Bucky提起他的顧慮，因為Bucky明顯因為這個即將降臨的生命而雀躍不已，守在蛋的身旁，雙眼燃燒著期待。Bucky比任何人都期待有個他們倆的孩子，帶給他一個接近正常人的重生，Steve不能打擊這樣的希望。

蛋一聲不響(當然)地躺在他的巢裡，Steve覺得不可思議。雖然有千頭萬緒，但只要Steve一靠近那顆蛋，伸手摸摸他，感覺就會好多了，就好像那顆蛋會安撫他一樣，要他不用擔心，一切都會好的。孩子真是神奇的存在，就算他現在只是一個光滑的橢圓形物體，仍然充滿了力量，支撐著Steve堅持下去現在這難以言喻的狀況，給他更多的勇氣去面對未知的以後。

他們開始研究胎教的書，加上上網翻遍各大媽媽寶寶的討論區之後，Steve和Bucky認真研擬了一份胎教計畫，將胎教分為五種，每個種類的注意事項，還有千萬不能做的事，然後帶著胎教計畫到實驗室去。雖然這是Tony和Bruce的實驗室，但既然蛋現在在那裡，也要麻煩他們遵守。在前往實驗室的路上，Steve請Jarvis幫忙挑選了莫札特和巴哈的音樂，要在實驗室播放。Jarvis一如以往的有禮但聲音中帶著為難，”實驗室已經在播放音樂了，隊長。”

等Steve和Bucky進了實驗室，AC/DC的音樂震天價響。

“到底是男生還是女生？”Tony正在翻動那顆蛋。

“看不出來，雙腿夾得太緊了。”Bruce對著螢幕回答。

“你們在做什麼？”Bucky衝過去，Tony一下子跳開，好像Bucky會咬人一樣。Bucky仔細地把蛋檢查一遍，確定他沒事。

“嘿，我們只是在幫他翻個面啊，受熱均勻一點。”Tony躲到Bruce身後，Bucky正用譴責的眼光試圖在他身上戳出幾個洞，就算Bruce沒能及時變身成Hulk來擋住冬日士兵的攻擊，至少有個人肉盾牌可以擋一擋。

“還有這個音樂，對胎教不好吧。”Steve拿起他們的胎教計畫書，”孵出來之前，請配合一下。Jarvis，麻煩你了。”

AC/DC的音樂驟然停止，莫札特悠揚的交響樂音在空氣裡快樂地飄盪著，Tony大大地嘆了一口氣。Dummy謹慎地滑過來，夾住Steve手上的胎教計畫書之後，拿去給Tony。

“這什麼？”Tony翻開計畫書之後Bruce也湊過來，”胎教的五個種類。藝術胎教、音樂胎教、情緒胎教、語言胎教、撫摸胎教？這都什麼鬼扯蛋！”

“Stark，注意選擇你的詞彙，”Bucky正溫柔地撫摸著那顆蛋，進行撫摸胎教，提供寶寶與爸爸之間親密的情感連結，”我們不可以給他不良的語言教育。”

“沒錯。”Steve附和著，”而且你們不能在這裡抽菸，不能罵髒話，最好也不要帶著負面情緒進這間實驗室，不要太緊張，不要讓氣氛太有壓力，要保持輕鬆愉快的心情，寶寶會感覺到的。”他看了Bruce一眼。

“well，那不正是我一直在努力的嗎？”Bruce有些無奈，”我們也不抽菸啊，抽菸的是Barnes。”

“我已經戒了，說戒就戒。”Bucky現在正低頭對著蛋說些什麼，與撫摸胎教交互進行語言胎教，和寶寶交流情感。

“至少我能諷刺吧？”Tony翻著厚厚的胎教計畫，裡面把進出這間實驗室該遵守的事項和禁止的行為鉅細靡遺地列了出來，在紙上有條不紊地排了一行又一行，就像隊長帶領的士兵一樣，”當我實驗做不出來的時候至少我能隨便諷刺一下誰吧？我能罵欺負一下Dummy嗎？”站在一旁待命的Dummy有些驚訝地抬起機器手臂，又垂了下去。

“不行。”即將為人父，可以說是老來得子的九旬夫夫異口同聲地駁回異議。

“我知道這造成你們的困擾。”Steve走過去，摟著Bucky的腰，把一隻手也擺在蛋上。”但是在他出生之前，能請你們忍耐一下嗎？我們真的…很期待，不希望他出一點差錯。”

看著他們，期待孩子就像在沙漠裡期待下雨一樣，Tony和Bruce無法拒絕。

“好吧好吧，”Tony妥協了，但仍然要做最後一點掙扎，”那至少可以讓我播AC/DC的歌吧？是男生吧？我一直聽到你們用’他’，那讓他多聽聽好音樂，培養男子氣慨也是必要的吧？AC/DC不行的話，Led Zeppelin可以嗎？”

“不行。”異議再度被駁回。

******

跟剛被送來時相比，蛋明顯大了一圈，大概再過不久，就能長成裝得下一個寶寶的大小，到時候，就要破殼而出了吧。Steve拿熱毛巾幫蛋擦澡，Bucky在他的強迫之下，先回房間去睡覺了，他的黑眼圈日益深重，讓Steve很心疼。Steve很期待寶寶破殼而出的那天，但更多的是緊張。他跟蛋說話，說他最近出的任務，他故意省略一些血腥暴力的情節，改成美國隊長和他快樂的小夥伴一起去冒險打壞人的故事。雖然對著一顆蛋講話一開始覺得很彆扭，但後來他就習慣了。他也講了很多他和Bucky的事，到最後，他的語言胎教內容全是Bucky。Bucky'年輕的時候’是多麼風流倜儻的萬人迷，他多麼受歡迎，多麼正直和善良，他對Steve又是多麼真摯，一點也不介意Steve當初是多麼的瘦小，體弱多病，脾氣又硬，老是惹麻煩，還願意和他當朋友。在別人眼裡，Bucky或許幾經風霜有許多補不起來的裂痕，但在Steve的心裡，Bucky永遠是美好的，完美的，他想把全世界的快樂都攬起來都送給他。如今這份快樂就在他的手下，一點一點地長大。Steve迫不及待要看見蛋裡的寶寶出現的那一天了，他想像Bucky像春陽一樣亮起來的笑容，照亮他，溫暖他。

鵜鶘來過一次，牠巡視著實驗室，再看看保溫燈，然後滿意地點點頭。”環境布置得不錯。”鵜鶘稱讚著，伸出翅膀摸了摸蛋。"就快了吧。"

Tony和Bruce只擠得出一個”哇”。Tony立刻拿起手機發簡訊給其他復仇者們，要他們親自過來看看會說話的鵜鶘。Bucky正在休息，他錯過鵜鶘了。

"你之前說，這事不符合規定。"Steve脫口而出他這些日子來的疑慮，"我們真的可以這樣做嗎？"

"我後來想想，這麼做的確有點太衝動，沒辦法，我容易心軟。"鵜鶘沉思著，"小心等到孩子孵出來了，就成定局了吧。反正別讓老闆知道就是了，我再和白鸛討論看看，有沒有變通的方法。"

"沒有考慮清楚就先動手也太魯莽了吧。"Tony說。

"感情豐富是我的缺點，本不該插手的。"鵜鶘感傷地別過臉去。"誰讓他們的心太真，我無法不受感動。"

鵜鶘又拍拍蛋之後就飛走了，留下憂心忡忡的Steve。

"是在演哪齣啊？"Tony抱怨著。

Steve和Bucky在Natasha的帶領之下，開始進行一項他們之前不太孰悉的活動─大採購。他們來到一家大型的嬰兒用品店，推著推車，準備要幫寶寶買東西。他們站在店門口，面對琳瑯滿目的商品感到眼花撩亂。”好了，士兵們。有鑑於你們的服裝品味還有很大的進步空間，”Natasha看著Steve的格子衫還有Bucky的牛仔外套，無法掩飾不以為然的表情，”我去選衣服，你們去買其他的東西，預算無上限！知道了嗎？分頭進行！”

Natasha推著推車鬥志高昂地向前衝，留下Steve和Bucky面面相覷。他們邊走邊看，對於一個寶寶需要的物品，只有最粗淺的概念。”奶瓶和尿布是一定要的吧！”Steve說。他們停在奶瓶區，仔細閱讀產品名稱，”標準口徑弧形奶瓶、防脹氣奶瓶、親乳感玻璃奶瓶、旅行用奶瓶、健康寬口葫蘆奶瓶、PPSU奶瓶、防摔玻璃奶瓶、吸管型奶瓶、自動把手寬口雙凹中奶瓶、蠕動型防脹氣寬口徑奶瓶，OK我已經昏頭了。”面對茫茫瓶海，他們有些手足無措，沒想到會在第一關就遇上重大挫敗。

一直在一旁悄悄注意他們的店員走過來，“需要幫忙嗎？”

“太多種了，我們不知道該怎麼挑選。”Bucky小聲地說。

店員向他們解說和推薦了幾款口碑不錯的，他們選了其中三種。”那麼，奶瓶奶嘴和奶瓶刷、奶瓶專用的清潔液、保溫套，還有奶瓶消毒器，有需要也看看嗎？還有這款，”店員拿了一個他們兩個都沒看過的東西，”折疊式多功能奶瓶晾乾架正在特價，現在買的話還有送奶瓶衛生防漏蓋，很划算的。”

雖然覺得可能有些東西會用不到，但又好像每樣都有需要，他們想當稱職的爸爸，讓他們的寶寶什麼都不缺。他們互看一眼，用多年的相處所累積的默契溝通了一下，”好啊。”Bucky說。

才第一關，Steve和Bucky就被店員屠宰荷包而不自知。他們接下來的每一關都碰到同樣的情況，店員們親切地祝福他們，”是找代理孕母嗎？是第一胎嗎？恭喜了！孩子是這上帝給我們最珍貴的禮物！”Steve和Bucky無法抵擋這樣的溫情攻勢，拿著東西往推車裡丟堆出一座小山。孩子的確是上──他很快改口，老闆賜給我們最珍貴的禮物，Steve看著Bucky拿起一個做成瓢蟲造型的小夜燈放在手上，但那也要老闆願意給我們才行。Bucky挑了一個能投射出三種令人感到舒緩顏色的小瓢蟲放進推車裡。Bucky很開心，Steve因此也很開心，暫時不去胡思亂想。

等他們到門口和Natasha會合的時候，Natasha已經把她挑的寶寶衣服都付完帳了，”就當是我送的禮物吧。”她看了一眼Steve和Bucky的推車，”你們是搶劫了這裡還是怎麼？現在就買幼兒馬桶要做什麼？”

“是多功能學習軟墊馬桶，”Bucky溫和地糾正她，”現在買還有送寶寶禦寒止滑襪。”

他們回去以後，兩個科學家難得早早都去睡了，或者相約去什麼地方喝咖啡，實驗室裡只剩他們一家三口。他們把Natasha買的衣服都拿出來，在自己和蛋的身上比來比去。他們能感覺到，蛋很開心，正在散發愉悅的氣息給爸爸們。

"Natasha買太多了吧。"Bucky把衣服分門別類摺好，"光是褲子就買了二十件！"

"我們好像也沒資格說她。"Steve笑著說。他們隔壁的房間裡現在堆滿嬰兒用品，預計之後還會再增加許多。Steve拿出他的畫冊，"我覺得我們應該開始設計嬰兒房，我想在他的牆壁上畫下這個。"

Steve開始作畫，進行藝術胎教，"一定要有一大片森林，"Steve開始畫出森林的輪廓，"還要有河流，旁邊長滿蘆葦和燈心草，"Steve的手飛快地動著。

"加上一間小木屋吧，裡面住著一隻..."Bucky想了想，"穿著三件式西裝的獾先生！"

Steve笑了，他揮舞著畫筆接著說，"河流上的的小船裡，水鼠和鼴鼠在划船。"

"然後旁邊這裡，"Bucky點著逐漸成形的草稿，"癩蛤蟆先生開著他的豪華汽車經過。"

"你等我一下。"Steve丟下畫冊，跑回他們的房間，然後帶一本書回來。"讀書給他聽吧。"封面的獾先生正在坐在牠舒適的客廳裡，水鼠和鼴鼠坐在兩旁。

"柳林中的風聲。"Bucky接過那本書，"我小時候好喜歡。"

"嗯，我記得。"Steve又回房間去搬了兩床棉被來，然後把沙發墊鋪在地上，"把他用棉被包著抱過來，屋裡有開暖氣應該沒關係。"

他們把蛋擺在他們的中間，一起坐在沙發墊上。他們能感覺，蛋很興奮，像小孩要出去玩一樣。Bucky翻開第一頁，"大清早，鼴鼠就忙著春季大掃除，辛辛苦苦地收拾牠的小屋子。他先用掃帚掃，再用......"

Steve等他念完第一段再打斷他。"這樣念太單調了，給我吧。"Steve把書拿過來，"鼴鼠把刷子往地上一扔，"然後Steve做出摔東西的姿勢，捏著嗓子激動地說，"真煩啊！討厭的大掃除！"

Bucky被他的演出逗笑了，他們發現蛋也在輕輕抖著，好像也在笑一樣。

Steve繼續往下唸，來到鼴鼠撞到兔子那段，他壓低聲音，伸出一隻手，手掌朝上，"站住！這是私人的道路，先付六角過路費來！"

Bucky和蛋笑得更開心了。Steve唱作俱佳，發揮他當初在舞台上說說跳跳還演電影的明星實力，一路表演水鼠教鼴鼠划船，最後還翻船那一段。才唸完第一章，他已經累了。但是Bucky很快樂，Steve望著他，他真希望每天都看到Bucky這麼快樂。

"已經很晚了，明天再唸吧。"Steve把蛋放回保溫燈下。他摟著Bucky的腰，阻止他再留下來守夜，"我想你了。"他貼著Bucky的耳朵說，"我很想你。"

他們溫柔地接吻，直到他們感覺到蛋在偷笑。"小孩子別看！"Steve假裝生氣說。他們一路親吻著回到隔壁的房間，把堆在床上的嬰兒用品都掃到地上，再一起倒上去。他們的內心暖暖的，感覺對方正在完整自己的生命，感覺自己曾有的缺憾和傷口都慢慢地在彼此的擁抱裡癒合了。一種家的感覺，他們正在一點一滴地建立起來。

但突然傳出的巨響打斷了他們，他們飛快地起身然後衝了出去。

待續


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其實這並不是我一開始設定的結局。我一開始設定的，是老闆知道以後，把蛋收回去，然後讓所有知道蛋的人都忘了他，然後過了幾十年以後孩子長大了回家探親這樣狗血的故事(雖然說現在這個也挺狗血的)，文名也是這樣來的。不過我寫著寫著，突然發現我在做一件很殘忍的故事，我讓一對父母失去他們的孩子。這太可怕了，我不能這樣對待老冰棍。所以臨時劇情大轉彎，為了符合文名想了很久，希望不要顯得太突兀。本來想放雙結局出來的不過想想還是不要好了免得被大家圍毆。

巨響來自遠方，Bucky和Steve衝進實驗室的時候發現他們的蛋不停散發躁動不安的氣息，但他平安無事。接著另一聲巨響傳來，是爆炸聲，比上一聲離得更近了。復仇者大廈的警報器響起，紅色警戒，他們被入侵了。窗外有黑影咻咻咻地飛過，接二連三的爆炸聲出現，炸得大廈出現搖晃。Bucky把手放在蛋上面，試著安撫他。

Steve打開窗子，發現騎著像是水上摩托車一樣的不知名生物從遠方的雲層裡不斷冒出來，散向四方。他們一邊在天空中滑行，一邊自他們的飛行器對四周的建築物發射白色的光束，引起爆炸。屋裡警報器響聲不斷，宣布他們現在進入緊急狀態，全員就戰鬥位置。屋外則是交雜著警車、消防車和救護車的警笛，和人們驚慌失措的求救。又一陣爆炸聲出現在他們的腳下，地板劇烈搖晃，空氣變得炙熱，有煙霧不停竄出。復仇者大廈被擊中了。

“Bucky，我得去看看，你把蛋包起來，我們要帶他離開這裡。”Steve一邊說一邊衝出去。Bucky跑回房間翻出一個登山背包，拿了電熱毯把緊張得不停發抖的蛋包起來，然後在背包裡塞了一條被子，再把蛋放進去。他把蛋背在胸前，找了兩把槍插在腰間，幾個彈匣胡亂塞在口袋裡。蛋很害怕，在背包裡不斷顫抖著，Bucky彷彿能聽到他在哭。他輕拍背包，”我會保護你，”Bucky輕聲說，”我會用生命保護你。”

Steve回來了，他已經穿上制服而且拿到他的盾牌和武器，手上還拿著一套獵鷹裝。遠在歐洲執行一個長期任務的Sam留下這套獵鷹裝讓Tony進行改良，前幾天他們才用視訊讓他看了蛋，Sam非常興奮地跟蛋打招呼，並且搶先預約要當寶寶的教父。大樓又一次劇烈搖晃，他們差點站不穩。Bucky用他的手貼著背在胸前的蛋。

Steve穿上獵鷹裝，”往下的樓梯不通了，我們用這套衣服離開。Natasha說五十一街那裡有一個避難碉堡，我帶你們去，在那裡你們會安全的，我再回來跟復仇者們會合，他們都已經先升空迎敵了。”

Steve拉著Bucky往頂樓跑。”這套衣服可以支撐我們兩個的重量嗎？”Bucky有些疑慮，畢竟他們帶著寶寶，站在距離地面非常遠的高樓上。

“撐不了也得撐。”Steve回答他。他們從頂樓望向紐約市，四處都是起火冒煙的建築物，外星人接連不斷地往上城區的方向飛去。戰鬥機呼嘯而過，追逐著外星戰隊，與他們在空中交火，擊中目標的導彈在空中炸開，將夜空照得像白夜一樣。一道紅色的火焰劃過，是Iron Man，他迅速地往外星戰隊的方向追去。

“盾牌你拿著。”Steve緊抱著Bucky升空，Bucky把盾牌護在背包前，一手拿著槍。在平時他的槍能迅速地奪取許多人命，但在這個時候顯得十分渺小而且可笑。他們有些不穩，歪向一方，畢竟Steve以前沒有操作過獵鷹裝，但他很快掌握訣竅，抱著Bucky的手收得更緊了。獵鷹裝拍動巨大的金屬翅膀，讓他們在空中前進。帶著烈焰和煙霧的風撲向他們，Steve驚險地往旁傾斜閃過一個差點與他們相撞的外星人，在他們交會的瞬間Bucky舉槍將子彈打進外星人長著大嘴與獠牙的腦袋裡。他們加快飛行的速度，為了避開與大批戰隊正面交鋒，Steve降低飛行高度，在建築物裡穿梭。這很危險，因為獵鷹裝的翅膀很容易打到兩邊的房子。一架外星飛行器發現他們，在他們身後發出轟隆聲追上來。一道白色光束從他們的頭頂飛過，射向他們前方的一棟建築物，爆炸的衝擊令他們不停晃動，火焰和黑煙橫亙在他們眼前。Steve閃躲不及，乾脆加速衝過。他們能感覺火舌幾乎舔上手臂和臉頰，Bucky把盾牌蓋在胸前，希望驚慌不已的蛋不要受到傷害。

他們衝出煙霧的時候外星人仍緊追在後。Steve在下一個路口緊急轉彎，翅膀擦撞到旁邊的大樓，打壞牆壁和玻璃，也讓獵鷹裝出現損壞。他們的飛行變得很不穩，時上時下，外星人還是跟在它們後面。Bucky勉強回頭，看見飛行器又要做第二次發射。

“Steve！往下！”Bucky大喊。Steve及時往下飛，閃過另一波攻擊，白色光束射在他們前方的車輛上。他們現在能看清街道上的民眾帶著驚恐的表情倉皇逃竄，尖叫聲和沒停過的警笛聲令這個夜晚更加令人戰慄。

“我們要離開這裡！路上太多人了！”Steve在Bucky耳邊吼著。他們在空中搖擺不定，Steve試圖讓獵鷹裝飛得更高些，眼前又出現另一架飛行器朝他們噴射過來。Steve像一顆發射出的砲彈一樣朝對方直衝而去，Bucky開槍射中對面的外星人，然後他們盡全力往上飛，前方失去駕駛操控的飛行器就這樣撞上追在他們後面閃避不及的另一架飛行器。相撞發出爆炸與巨響，將Steve和Bucky震得失去平衡。他們先是撞上旁邊的高樓，然後又劃過路邊的街燈柱，獵鷹裝完全失控，他們重重摔在街道上。Steve先爬起來，顧不得自己身上有許多傷口，額頭還流著血，他脫下獵鷹裝之後跑向倒在一旁的Bucky。Bucky仍將盾牌緊緊護在胸前，他掙扎著將自己從地面撐起。

“你有沒有怎麼樣？”Steve將他扶起來，左顧右盼地找路標，”還能走嗎？我們得用跑的過去了，只剩六條街就到五十一街了。”

Bucky點點頭，“我可以，但是寶寶好像摔到了。”他握著盾牌的手在抖。又一陣爆炸在他們頭頂響起，他們一起彎下腰，Steve把他護在身體下，天空落下許多碎玻璃和細碎的水泥塊，更大的建築物殘骸掉落在一旁。

“沒事，沒事。”Steve安慰他，”我們先離開這裡，到了避難碉堡再檢查看看。”

Steve一手拿著盾牌，另一手拿著他的武器，Bucky則是拿著槍跟在他身後，一手放在背包上。他有點擔心，因為現在蛋發射出的感覺很微弱，彷彿嚇壞了。他們盡量貼著牆壁前進，路上看到許多民眾手足無措地躲在一旁。”不要留在這裡！”Steve對他們揮舞手臂，”他們都往上城區去了，快往那個方向走！”

他們一邊走，一邊指引不知該往哪裡去的民眾避難方向，協助他們脫困。天空中仍有外星戰隊飛過，戰機與他們交火發出震耳欲聾的聲響，在地面上他們也碰到幾隻。一隻外星人突然從一旁竄出，閃過Bucky的子彈之後撲向他，Bucky用他的金屬手臂用力戳穿他的胸口，Steve用盾牌敲擊另外兩個準備偷襲的。他們躲在盾牌後抵擋對方武器發射出的光線，然後Bucky朝對方開槍射中他。他們繞過起火的車輛，還有滿地碎石塊，他們手牽著手，Steve用盾牌為他們擋下攻擊，Bucky則用武器解決敵人，爆炸的時候Steve舉起盾牌遮住他們，用身體保護寶寶。他們都受傷了，但是感覺不到疼痛，只想趕快把蛋送到安全的地方。一架外星飛行器發現他們，準備朝他們開火，然後他們發現那架飛行器被炸彈解決了。在混亂中，Steve的通訊器響起Clint的聲音。

“你們快點去避難碉堡，我們會在空中掩護你們！”Clint從戰鬥直升機的肚子探出頭來，手上拿著他的弓箭，Natasha坐在駕駛座上對他們比了個手勢，要他們繼續前進。

Steve和Bucky繼續往避難碉堡的地方跑，一個巨大的綠色身影從天而降，Hulk抓住朝他們衝過來的外星人之後用力甩在地上，直到外星人再也不動為止。Hulk跳上屋子，追擊其他的外星人，戰鬥直升機一直在他們附近盤旋，解決一架又一架的外星飛行器。他們推開擋住道路的汽車，爬過倒在路中的倒塌建築物。就快到了，Bucky對著蛋說，就快安全了。但是蛋的回應越來越小。

一個突如其來的重擊撞向Bucky，他倒在地上，頭昏眼花，一時之間沒有反應過來發生什麼事。他想起身，但發現自己動彈不得。他的胸前空空如也，裝著蛋的背包被摔在一旁，Bucky拼命伸長手想去撈，卻碰不到。他拼命想推開壓在他身上的石塊和鋼筋，用金屬手臂使勁敲打，但那些重物卻只能移動一點點。而他沒看見Steve的身影。

“Steve！”Bucky尋找他。然後他聽見Steve在叫他的名字，但聲音好像悶在什麼東西裡一樣。Steve被壓在斷簷殘壁的下頭了。

Bucky努力伸長手臂，他知道自己受傷了，但他不在乎。他呼喚蛋，但是蛋沒有任何回應。他能聽見Steve正在一邊喊著他的名字一邊想辦發掙脫。他用金屬手臂撐著地面，試圖把自己拖出來，手指掃過背包，試了一遍又一遍。街道上有槍聲逐漸靠近，飛行器和戰鬥機仍在頭上互相追逐開火，更多碎石掉落，地面不時震動。Bucky用全力把自己往外拉，覺得他的腿像是要被扯斷一樣。但終於，他能摸到背包了。他想抓住背包，試了幾下，總算把背包拉向自己。他很快打開背包把蛋拿出來，蛋冷冰冰的，頭頂還有一條裂縫。Bucky覺得自己像是又回到那冰冷得刺骨的冷凍艙了，絕望，恐懼，無能為力，他顫抖著。

然後Bucky做了一件他很久以前做過但再也不做的事，他開始禱告。當他在九頭蛇的基地裡被鋸斷手臂的時候他禱告過，他被關在暗不見天日的黑牢裡時他禱告過，被抓上那可恨的、所有痛苦來源的洗腦機前他也禱告過，但從來沒有獲得任何回應，於是他就不再禱告了，他認為自己被遺棄了，無論是他的弟兄或是上天。到後來，他根本連禱告是什麼都不記得了。但現在，他開始禱告，"上帝，你可以把我帶走，但請不要帶走他。我沒有關係，但他一定要沒事，拜託，至少聽我一次禱告吧。"

Steve灰頭土臉的跑出來，他的腳有點跛，手臂也受傷了。他幫忙移開Bucky身上的石塊，"Bucky！你等等，我馬上救你出來。"

蛋不再傳出任何感覺給爸爸們，Bucky寧願和他交換。沒有感覺，就不會傷心了。

"別這麼快就放棄！"一面巨大的陰影覆在他們的頭上，等Steve把Bucky救出來，鵜鶘撲扇著翅膀降落在他們身邊。

Bucky把蛋遞到牠面前，"救他！快點救他！你做得到得吧！你一定可以的！"

Steve看到蛋上的裂縫，忍不住伸手去摸。"我感覺不到他了，他受傷了嗎？"

"我救不了他的，只有一個人可以。"一架外星人飛行器朝他們飛過來，準備發射光束。鵜鶘揮起一邊的翅膀，看起來毫不費力，像在趕一隻惱人的蒼蠅一樣，但飛行器立刻被彈開後在空中爆炸。"老闆聽見你的禱告了。"

"你剛剛禱告了？"一直擔心的事發生了，Steve全身發冷，"祂知道了？"

"事實上，祂大概從頭到尾都知道，只是沒有說什麼而已。我竟然以為能瞞得過祂呢，真是太愚蠢了。"鵜鶘用翅膀很溫柔地摸了摸蛋，"沒時間了，我帶他去見老闆，讓老闆決定他的命運。"

Bucky把蛋從棉被和電熱毯裡拿出來，鵜鶘望著他，"我知道老闆有時候好像很冷酷很無情的樣子，但祂做事自有祂的道理，只是我們無法得知。你從來就沒有被遺棄，請你相信這一點。有些人的人生充滿波折和挑戰，但那不代表老闆沒有在關心。要有信心，等待重逢的那天吧。"

鵜鶘張開嘴，Bucky把蛋放在牠的喉囊裡。鵜鶘拍著翅膀升起，迅速消失在夜空裡。

*******

經過一整夜的戰鬥，神盾局甚至讓航母升空應戰，外星戰隊終於被擊退了。被襲擊的城市不只有紐約，東岸的幾個城市都遭受攻擊，但所幸，地球人還是打了回勝仗。災後重建的道路辛苦又漫長，但紐約人有毅力又有經驗，他們會很快站起來的。

鵜鶘走後音訊全無。Bucky和Steve很常一起站在陽台，靠在欄杆上看著天空，期待會有一個逐漸靠近的黑影，帶著他們的寶寶回來。Bucky現在很少出門，也不再出任務了，他說想休息。他又開始禱告了，睡覺以前，對老闆說說話。

"你在祈禱鵜鶘把孩子送回來嗎？"Steve摸摸他的臉，他比任何人都能體會Bucky的思念，因為那樣沉痛的感覺也一樣烙在他的心上。但如果可以，他願意全部替他承受。

"不，我只祈禱他平安無事。"Bucky看起來很平靜，"或許是因為我們很貪心，要求不應該擁有的東西，才讓他受到這樣的傷害。我不奢望他能再回來了，只希望不管他在哪裡都能平安無事。"

Steve比他有信心，也或許是因為他想相信鵜鶘的話，那給他一個希望和等待的動力。於是Steve仍然做著準備。他們之前堆在復仇者大廈裡的嬰兒用品和衣服都沒有受損，Steve把東西搬了回來。他整理出他們的客房開始布置，把報紙鋪滿了整個房間的地板，然後照著他的設計開始粉刷和畫壁畫。一片蓊鬱青葱的森林在牆上鋪展開來，森林裡的小徑彎彎延延地向遠方伸展，盡頭是一幢煙囪冒著白煙的小屋。一條小河上有艘小船，水鼠和鼴鼠正奮力划著船，穿著三件式西裝的獾先生拄著拐杖，和從豪華轎車裡跳下來的癩蛤蟆說話。鋪著布巾的草地上擺著一個野餐籃，籃子裡和草地上擺滿好多美味的食物。四個好朋友，正準備在陽光燦爛的午後，來個悠閒的午餐。

Tony和Bruce為他們送來一個純白的嬰兒床，上面畫著胖胖的小天使在飛來飛去。"只是去住個院，相信過沒幾天就回來了，放心。"Tony拍拍Steve的肩膀。他們同時帶來Natasha幫寶寶訂做的手工鞋，精巧可愛的鞋子，不比手心大多少，看起來就像玩具一樣。Steve把鞋子和其他的衣物放在一起。

這段期間，他們收到領養申請的回覆，一如他們猜想的，被拒絕了。Bucky把回覆看了很多次，折好，收進抽屜的最深處。

有一天晚上，他們兩個同時失眠了，明明是平常睡覺的時間，但卻睡意全無，在床上翻來覆去。

"我睡不著，通常不會這樣的。"Steve揉揉眼睛坐起來。

"我也是，我一閉上眼睛就能睡，哪裡都一樣。"Bucky調整一下姿勢，但仍然不想睡。

或許是因為失眠的關係，更有可能的，是他們太想念寶寶了所以出現幻聽，因為他們隱約聽到寶寶的哭聲，從隔壁傳來。但他們很快就發現那是真的。當他們走進嬰兒房的時候鵜鶘站在灑滿月光的窗前，牠身邊有一隻和牠一樣高大，但是身形更修長的白鳥，有著細長的黑色眼睛和尖細的鳥喙，牠的羽毛白得發亮，翅膀末端是一整片黑色的羽翼。那是白鸛，嘴上咬著一個布包，正小心翼翼地把哭泣的小寶寶放進那個為他準備的嬰兒床裡。

Steve和Bucky以為自己在做夢。白鸛把嬰兒放好之後，朝他們揮了揮翅膀蹬起細長的腳就往窗外飛走了。

"好啦，給你們養好傷送回來了，"鵜鶘說，明顯的心情很愉快，"老闆同意的。"

Bucky和Steve一起衝向嬰兒床。原本在哭泣的嬰兒一看見他們倆的臉，立刻就不哭了，他觀察了頭頂的兩張大臉一下子之後，露出開心的笑容。Bucky伸手去抱他。

"嘿，你好，很高興認識你，"無法壓抑激動的情緒在Steve的胸膛翻滾著，"我是Steve，這是Bucky，你有名字了嗎？"

Bucky把頭靠在嬰兒的頭上。寶寶伸手抓住他一撮頭髮，含在嘴巴裡。

"孩子的名字當然是要爸爸們來取。"鵜鶘挺起胸膛，"我可是幫你們說了好話，還被責備了幾句。不過，說過要給你們一個孩子，我就會說到做到。告訴我，隊長，誰是最好的鵜鶘啊？"

"是你。"Steve誠摯地說，"謝謝你。"

"沒錯，我就是那麼好的鵜鶘。"鵜鶘一腳踏上窗台，"現在你們得先想辦法給孩子合法的身分啊，那我就幫不了忙了。改天再見啦！"鵜鶘沒等他們回話，就頭也不回地離開了。

寶寶在Bucky的懷裡揮舞手腳，除了額頭上有一道不小的疤痕，他看起來那麼健康又充滿活力。"謝謝。"，Bucky望向窗外，對著天空低語，"謝謝。"

******

當那位國防部派來的上尉看到Steve和Bucky─主要是Bucky─時他嚇了一大跳。曾經令人聞風喪膽，有如鬼魅一般神祕莫測的冬日士兵，現在正大著肚子站在他面前。美國隊長一手摟著他的腰，一手用充滿保護的姿態放在他大大挺起的肚子上。

"見鬼了。"上尉傻站在那裡，同時他也注意到，冬日士兵雖然沒有像一般懷孕婦女一樣雙腿浮腫，也沒有胖很多，但他仍然穿著舒適柔軟的平底鞋。

"請你在孩子面前注意一下言詞。"隊長有些不滿，"胎教很重要。"

"呃...胎教？"上尉的腦袋一時間無法正常運轉。

"你們要求相關單位拒絕了他們領養孩子的申請，只因為Barnes的過去。"Coulson對他微笑，"但如果孩子是他們親生的，你們當然沒有理由反對，他們可是透過合法的程序結為伴侶的，你們無權剝奪他們生養孩子的權利。"

"對，如果他們生得出來的話。"上尉想了一下該怎麼應對這樣的狀況，"可是他們兩個都是男人，怎麼可能生得出孩子！"

"九頭蛇在他身上做了許多可怕的實驗和改造。"Steve裝出十分沉重的樣子，Bucky配合他掛上往事不堪回首的表情。"因為那些實驗所以才會這樣。但幸好，這些改造裡有一個帶來好的結果。"

上尉十分震驚，"我知道九頭蛇很邪惡，沒想到他們還是變態啊。他們要最強武器能夠懷孕的理由是什麼？"

Bucky做出痛苦的表情，從眼角硬擠出一滴我見猶憐的眼淚，"在九頭蛇時發生的事我很努力遺忘，所以請不要再讓我回想起，太可怕了。"

"是的，我們不要帶出不好的情緒，會影響寶寶的。"隊長盡力演出慍怒的樣子，摸了摸Bucky的矽膠假肚子，"我不想在寶寶面前發怒，所以請你克制一下你的懷疑。"

上尉莫名其妙地覺得自己真的很過分，竟然這樣傷人。他們一起經歷過這麼多危難，好不容易重逢，在一起，又好不容易有了孩子，而他竟然舉著懷疑的利劍指向他們。如果冬日士兵不是真的懷孕，那麼就是隊長說謊。這是無法想像的事，從小便將美國隊長當偶像的上尉堅信，隊長不可能說謊。美國隊長說謊和男人懷孕比起來，他發現自己比較想相信男人懷孕這件事。

"我不是來找麻煩的，隊長。"上尉連忙解釋，"上頭的人不相信冬日士兵這陣子銷聲匿跡是因為懷孕了，他們覺得這可能是你們為了想要領養小孩編造出來的詭計。你必須承認，男人懷孕這件事基本上不可能發生。"

"我懂，男人懷孕這事很奇怪。但九頭蛇的科技發展超乎我們的想像，看看他的手臂，美國政府現階段有這樣的科技嗎？"Coulson看向Bucky，Bucky立刻配合地舉起閃著寒光的手臂，還讓鐵片移動一下，上尉認同地點點頭。Coulson往上尉手裡塞了一疊假造的資料，有假造的體檢報告和假造的產檢紀錄，"不如等孩子出生，驗一下DNA吧，一驗就知道，是不是他們兩個的小孩，這樣國防部就無話可說了吧。"

上尉翻著手上的資料，"如果真是他們兩個的小孩，那當然沒問題。"他再看一眼Bucky的肚子，Bucky示威似地掀起一點點上衣，讓他看一下那個以假亂真的肚子。不僅看起來像，連手感也是沒有破綻，可惜上尉似乎並不打算動手摸看看。上尉用力吸了一口氣。"九頭蛇真的好變態。"

"我累了，"Bucky宣布，然後像一個孕婦一樣提出天外飛來一筆的要求，"我突然想吃草莓。"

"可是現在不是草莓的季節，而且你不喜歡吃草莓的。"作戲就要作足，Steve露出為難的表情。

上尉想幫隊長解圍，"孕婦都會改變口味的。現在買不到新鮮草莓，但用草莓醬做的點心可以代替一下吧？"

"也只好這樣。"Bucky勉為其難地點點頭，然後他向Steve挺起他的假肚子，"不過你最好快點，想餓著你兒子嗎？"。

"我不敢，馬上去做。"Steve對上尉感激地笑一笑。被隊長感謝，上尉也笑了。

"那我不打擾你們休息，我會把這些報告帶回去，等孩子出生再驗DNA。"上尉向他們道別，Coulson帶他離開，留下已經快憋不住要笑出來的Steve和Bucky。

"上尉，我們有組了一個同好會，想參加嗎？大家可以交換情報和收藏品，一起快樂地討論。很有趣的。"Coulson友好地幫上尉開門。

"什麼同好會？"

"美國隊長的。"

三天之後，他們迅速找來上尉，說孩子出生了。上尉帶著技術人員前來，病房已經被布置好，堆滿慶賀生產的氣球和花束，Bucky坐在病床上假裝虛弱，之前還站在冷氣出風口狂吹冷氣吹到臉色發白，Steve則站在一旁看起來像個驕傲的爸爸，把孩子抱給上尉。

"寶寶看起來有點大啊。"技術人員說。

"這可是兩個超級士兵的孩子，快採DNA檢體吧。"上尉輕輕搖著寶寶，寶寶似乎知道來者何人，關係到他有沒有一張合法的社會安全卡和出生證明，還有他會不會哪一天突然被帶走。他對著上尉露出天使般純潔迷人的笑容，舉起白胖的小手碰觸上尉的臉。"喔天啊，他好可愛，"上尉讚嘆，"他有隊長的鼻子和頭髮，冬兵的眼睛和嘴巴。"

"因為是我們的孩子。"Steve完全沒有說謊，他不需要說謊。

"是的，當然。"上尉對寶寶做很醜的鬼臉，寶寶很買帳地咯咯笑著，順便讓技術人員採集檢體，"你看過這麼可愛的寶寶嗎？蛤？誰是最可愛的寶寶啊？是誰啊？"

寶寶笑得更開心了，簡直有點做作。幹得好，兒子，Steve心想。技術人員轉過身去，翻個白眼。

"取好名字了嗎？"上尉問，然後低頭又做出誇張的表情，"你叫什麼名字啊？你知道自己叫什麼名字嗎？"

"就叫James吧，這名字我不常用到。"Bucky笑一笑，"都怪他給我取什麼暱稱，現在大家只叫我Bucky。"

三個人的檢體採集完之後，上尉依依不捨地把寶寶還給Steve。"那就請等候消息吧。"

一家三口微笑送上尉離開。

檢驗結果出來了，雖然國防部的人感到極度不可思議，驗了又驗，甚至又來採第二次檢體，但結果總是一樣，寶寶確實是Steve和Bucky的孩子。Steve和Bucky終於可以擁有自己的孩子了，他們帶著孩子回家，把他放進塞滿玩具和裡物的嬰兒房裡。他們的手緊緊交握，就像他們的靈魂一樣不願分開。有生以來第一次，他們感覺到自己的生命完整了，他們有信心，一定可以一直幸福快樂直到人生的盡頭。

******

上尉又送來更多的玩具和點心給James。James知道上尉喜歡他對他笑，所以從頭到尾他都笑得合不攏嘴，對於上尉的每一樣禮物都真心地讚美，手舞足蹈地強調他有多喜歡這些禮物。James挺喜歡上尉的，他記得上尉把他抱在手上對他做鬼臉的樣子，那有點傻氣，但是James能感覺到他滿滿的善意。Coulson叔叔笑說上尉可以發起'美國隊長的兒子同好會'，上尉竟然認真考慮。

真可愛，James心想，會想要幫一個五歲小孩辦同好會。

上尉回去之前，跟爸爸們聊了一下。上尉努力勸說他的爸爸們再生一個，多生幾個。James在一旁假裝玩玩具車，但其實正在偷聽他們的談話。James舉雙手雙腳贊成爸爸們再給他生一個弟弟，真的不行，妹妹也不錯。但是爸爸們用敷衍的笑和不相干的閒聊移轉了話題，而上尉也沒再繼續追問。好可惜，James心想，他很想要可以跟他聊聊的同伴。他需要一個同伴，可以讓他在講話的時候不用小心選擇符合五歲小孩的用語。對一個已經把書房裡的書都讀完，電視播放的內容也完全看得懂，最近正在趁爸爸們不注意的時候探索網路世界的五歲小孩來說，裝出只有五歲小孩智商的行為是困難而艱辛的。

Bucky daddy整天都在家裡照顧他，他只有在Steve爸爸在家的時候才會分出一點注意力放在他身上。James只有晚上睡覺爸爸們回到他們的房間裡的時候才有時間獨處。他很小心，不要被發現他偷偷上網或看書。每次看到Tony叔叔的時候他都會有一股衝動，想不顧一切地撲到他身上，跟他聊聊新一代鋼鐵衣的改良；Bruce叔叔則讓他想向他詢問關於伽瑪射線的研究；他還想讓Clint叔叔和Sam叔叔教他如何成為一個神射手，還有帶他嚐嚐飛翔的滋味。至於Natasha阿姨，噢，美麗的Natasha阿姨，他就只想讓她抱抱就好了。

當然，沒人比得過他的Bucky daddy，沒人比他更棒了。James甚至用標準十四行詩形式的規格，為他寫了一首詩，讚美他放棄外頭的一切辛苦照顧孩子的偉大。還有Steve爸爸，他是那麼勇敢又偉大啊，每次在電視上看到他，James都好崇拜他。就像太陽一樣偉大，James用這個為主題寫了一整篇文章。真希望有一天可以讓他們看看他的作品，讓他們知道他有多愛他們。雖然有時候他們兩個會親親，抱在一起，那讓James有點困擾，他還是個小孩子，沒有女朋友呢，爸爸們竟然這樣炫耀自己有多恩愛，好過分。但James還是很愛他們。

但他還只是個五歲小孩，他必須表現得像個五歲小孩，不管他有多麼聰明都得遵守規則。只有那個叔叔了解他，偶爾叔叔晚上會來看他，那是James最開心的時候，他們可以聊一整晚。James把他很想要一個弟弟或妹妹的心願告訴了他。叔叔考慮了很久，承諾道，"我來想辦法。"

叔叔來的那天爸爸們嚇壞了。他們很高興他的造訪，但對於他嘴裡含的那個東西似乎有些懷疑。

"所以，我聽說有人想要一個小弟弟啊？"鵜鶘把嘴裡的蛋輕輕放在地板上，對目瞪口呆的Steve和Bucky說。

-完-


	4. 寂寞的我

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這是番外篇。

今天輪到Tina的媽媽送這一區的小朋友們回家。美國隊長的丈夫，和其他四位住得比較近的媽媽們輪流排班，每個人每個禮拜會輪到一次接送五家小朋友上下課的任務。一路上，車子裡吵得就像工地一樣，小朋友們在座位上扭動著，和隔壁的同伴推來推去，向對方吼叫。James被安排坐在Tina媽媽旁邊的副駕駛座上，他很無聊，比較希望自己是坐在後面，他可以偷拉Tina的頭髮。

"後面的給我安靜一點！"Tina的媽媽扯開嗓門吼。然後又換上一副好奇的語氣，"James啊，你說你們家多了小弟弟了？"

"嗯，才剛抱回來呢，像小猴子一樣醜醜的。"聽到關鍵問題，James開始進入警戒狀態。為了弟弟可以順利出生，他們還搬去復仇者大廈住了幾個月。

"那我改天再去看看好了。"Tina的媽媽難掩興奮與八卦之情，"你也那麼大了，隊長他們再領養一個也是合理的。這樣你就有伴啦，James。"

"是啊。"這幾個月，只要說到小弟弟的事，James都要上緊發條。他想過自己未來要做什麼，他可以像Steve爸爸一樣當個超級英雄，也可以像Tony叔叔一樣當個超級帥但沒那麼有錢的科學家。但這幾個月的訓練下來，他覺得自己可以去當演員。

首先是上尉叔叔，喔不，現在要叫他少校叔叔了，他升官了，派駐到國外去。他從中東一回來，立刻趕到隊長他們家。他用感動的眼神和欣喜的微笑看著Bucky的假肚子，然後抱著James說，"James啊，你麻麻─不對，你daddy肚子裡有小寶寶了，你快要有一個小弟弟囉。"

爸爸和daddy摸著他們剛剛才手忙腳亂穿起來的假肚子，露出幸福的微笑，James也很配合，"哇！太棒了！我就要有一個弟弟了！我要跟他一起玩！"

James是如此自然，和他的爸爸們一起演出對Bucky'肚子裡'那個新生命到來的喜悅，使得少校叔叔完完全全相信一個男人可以懷孕。拜託，男人怎麼可能懷孕呢？連James這個五歲小孩都知道，寶寶是從媽媽肚子裡，還有從蛋裡蹦出來的好不好！他的弟弟之前都在Tony叔叔和Bruce叔叔的實驗室裡，在保溫燈下等著孵出來，鵜鶘叔叔說當初他也是這樣的出生的。雖然其他的小朋友是從媽媽的肚子裡生出來的，但他和他們不一樣。因為你是特別的，鵜鶘叔叔這樣說。

少校把James放到地上，然後蹲下來，和他對上視線。"James你要記住，跟外面的人一定要說，你和弟弟都是領養來的喔，這是為了保護你daddy，一定要記住，知道了嗎？"

James記得非常清楚。他聽了鵜鶘叔叔和爸爸們的話，跟少校說弟弟是daddy懷孕生出來的。然後他也聽了少校的話，跟外面的人說弟弟是爸爸們從外面抱回來的。好亂啊，James感慨，人生真的很複雜。但他還是很期待弟弟出生，等他可以說話的時候，兄弟倆就可以好好地討論一下當今國際局勢和全球暖化的危機。James對這些議題非常關注，平常卻只有鵜鶘叔叔可以跟他聊。當他趁著老師們不注意，試圖向幼兒園裡的小朋友們宣傳環保的重要性時，他的同學們只會跟他說"我想尿尿"，就好像他是什麼廁所管理員一樣，真掃興。同學們都聽不懂他的話，就連今天早上他對著隔壁班的Anne唸一首他做的詩，用風吹過大麥的比喻來歌頌她的頭髮時，Anne也只是一臉茫然地看著他，"你在說什麼啊？"然後就跟她的同伴們一起跑了。

沒有人了解我，James悲憤地想。整個幼兒園只有Sebby會乖乖聽他講話，不把他當怪人看。回家以前他興致勃勃地跟Sebby分享一篇他看到的關於溫室效應增強造成海洋洋流變化的文章，整整二十分鐘，Sebby都乖乖地聽他說話。當他淘淘不絕地論述完他的觀點之後，Sebby用他大大的、亮晶晶的眼睛望著他，"你講得好好喔。"

"哈哈，也沒有啦。"James不好意思地摸了摸頭，"咦？你聽得懂我在說什麼嗎？"

"聽不懂啊，可是你講得好好喔。"Sebby吸了吸他那永遠不會消失的鼻涕。然後James就被叫上Lisa她媽媽的車，Sebby還要等媽媽來接他。離開以前James看到班上的Chris走到Sebby旁邊，坐下來跟他講話。

我是像風一樣寂寞的男子，他在心裡嘆氣著。今年五歲，長期徵(女)友的James Barnes Rogers，靜靜地閉上眼睛，獨自品嘗孤獨的滋味。

車子停下來，"你家到了喔。"Tina媽媽的聲音傳來。James睜開眼睛，車庫前的東西立刻趕走他萎靡不振的精神。是Steve爸爸的哈雷機車！James把手貼在玻璃窗上，他出差好幾天，終於回家了。儘管Bucky daddy只是輕描淡寫地說爸爸去打壞人了，可是James知道的，爸爸是到那個動亂不安的地方拯救被俘的美國公民。他上網查了一下當地的情勢，知道這是非常危險的任務，但他對美國隊長很有信心，他一定會完成任務回來的。

Tina的媽媽按了兩聲短而輕快的喇叭，通常daddy聽到之後，就會出來接孩子。不過他們等了等，Bucky沒有出來。

"是不是被小寶寶纏住了啊？"Tina的媽媽像在自言自語一樣。這是有可能的，James想，他的小弟弟是很可愛，不過實在太煩人了，一天要換尿布換五十次，喝奶也是沒完沒了的，便便就更不用說了。daddy現在可能正在幫他換今天的第三十九次尿布，所以沒辦法馬上出來接James。Tina的媽媽又按了一次喇叭。

Bucky終於開門出來了，有些慌張的樣子，來到他們的庭院口，但沒有再向前跨出一步的意思。James能感覺到Tina的媽媽有些失望，因為每次這些一起輪班的媽媽們，只要一到James家門口，就會對來迎接的Bucky問東問西的，說些無聊的閒扯，想盡量跟這個帥氣的年輕男子多講兩句話，儘管他已經是有夫之夫了。

James跟大家道別之後就自己開車門下車了，然後Bucky才上前幫他把車門關起來。當Bucky用他的金屬左手輕輕牽著James走在庭院的小路上時，James覺得Bucky daddy有點不對勁啊。他的頭髮有點亂，就像剛睡醒一樣，只是用手隨便撥兩下；他的臉很紅，有點喘吁吁的，額頭上還有汗；他的脖子上有兩個小紅斑，像被蚊子咬了。

"daddy，你剛剛在幹嘛？這麼久才出來。"James忍不住問。

Bucky像是被他打了一下一樣地很快看他一眼，"沒有啊，寶寶在哭所以哄哄他。"

"這樣啊。"James又發現了，Bucky的嘴唇腫腫的。

等他們一打開家門，James就看到Steve站在客廳中央，他兩手插腰，也有些微喘氣。"爸爸！"James衝向他，Steve把他一把抱起。"你回來了！"

"對啊。"Steve用力在兒子臉上親了一下，"我太想你們了。"

"爸爸這次也成功打倒壞人了吧！"James看著自己的爸爸，他很激動，也很驕傲。

Steve對他微笑，"是的。"

這麼近看到Steve讓James發現了，Steve和Bucky一樣，臉紅紅的，嘴唇也腫腫的。Steve把James放下來，"去洗手來吃點心。"

James經過弟弟的搖籃，發現弟弟正在睡覺，睡得很熟，一點也不像剛剛哭過的樣子，因為每次弟弟哭完之後，眼睛都會腫得像小核桃一樣，但他現在眼睛好好的。然後他又看了看他的爸爸們，他們以為他沒在注意他們，但其實James躲在牆角像鷹一樣銳利的眼睛正在觀察爸爸們。Bucky正在幫James準備點心，Steve走過去，手扶在他的腰上，他們兩個交換一個鬆了一口氣的微笑，然後Steve舉起手，拇指和食指在空中伸出，捏出一個很小的距離，都快黏上了，"差一點就被發現了。"

"誰叫你不願意等到晚上。"Bucky責備他，但聲音裡滿滿的笑。

"難得家裡只有我們，寶寶又睡得很熟，而且晚上你又要小心不要發出聲音。"Steve把Bucky摟進懷裡，把臉埋在他的頸邊，"我已經好幾天沒見到你了，天啊，我都不記得我們多久沒..."他在空中隨便比劃一個手勢。

"但我很快樂，對於現在的一切。"

"我也是。"他們安靜地把頭靠在一起。

對James來說，這不是陌生的畫面，他的爸爸們感情很好，親親和擁抱都是很常見而自然的。James有時候會聽到同學說爸爸媽媽會吵架，爸爸媽媽會不跟對方說話，可是在Rogers家，這種事情沒有發生過。他知道爸爸們從很小的時候就認識了，在一起很久。雖然分開過，但又找到彼此。他們是能為對方犧牲的好夥伴，也是一輩子的好朋友。現在他們共同建立了一個家。

這是很溫馨的，但對於今早才剛被甩的James來說，這畫面太讓他心酸了。真希望我也有這樣的朋友，James有些喪氣地走向浴室，他可以聽懂我說的任何話。James一邊洗手一邊想，等到他們長大以後，可以一起去打壞人，還可以一起來孵蛋，多好啊。

他洗好手出來，經過爸爸們的房間。房門有些突兀地半開著，James看了裡面一眼，一向鋪得整整齊齊的床現在亂七八糟的，被子揉成一團扔在床角，有一半落在地上；地毯上還有Steve的外套，他的一隻靴子倒在一邊，另一隻不知道跑去哪了。這很奇怪，James歪著腦袋想，爸爸們都是軍人，不會把房間搞成這樣。他走到廚房，Steve正在煮咖啡，Bucky則是打開櫥櫃的門，伸長了手往櫃子最上一層撈東西，他的衣服被拉起，露出一點衣服下的肌膚。James注意到，Bucky的腰間有淡淡的紅色痕跡，像一個手掌印在上面一樣。Steve也怪怪的，James把正在磨咖啡豆的Steve從頭到腳看了一下，對喔，他的衣服穿反了，後面穿到前面。

"爸爸，你的衣服穿反了喔。"James好意提醒。

Bucky和Steve同時看向他的衣服，然後他們像是想起什麼一樣一起噗哧一笑，"真的耶，謝謝你告訴我。"Steve當場把衣服脫下，換個面再穿回去。時間很短暫，但已經足夠讓James發現Steve背後有幾道長長細細的線，上次Sebby被小貓抓到手背的時候也是這樣的。

Bucky把James的點心，一盤小餅乾，擺在他面前，還有一杯牛奶。James端著盤子拿著杯子走到弟弟的搖籃旁，小心地坐在沙發椅上，打開電視轉到CNN。爸爸們正在聊天，一起準備晚餐。Bucky從冰箱裡拿出一顆萵苣，他們討論了一下之後，Steve把萵苣接過去放在桌上。Bucky拿出義大利麵條，Steve拿出一個鍋子準備煮水。他們就這樣分工合作著，動作流暢，充滿默契。但這和諧的畫面並沒有讓James感到平靜，疑雲仍籠罩在他的心頭上。他開始分析到目前為止發現的疑點：Bucky說寶寶哭了，他為了哄他所以才晚出來，但寶寶不像哭過的樣子；爸爸們都臉紅紅的，氣喘吁吁的；更重要的是，他們身上都有奇怪的...傷痕？

James只有五歲，但他知道很多事情，遠超過大人們的想像。當復仇者的叔叔們半蹲著用幼稚的語氣跟他說話，他都很想阻止他們；當Natasha阿姨說等你長大再教你，他都很想跟她說其實他已經會講簡單的俄文了；當Bucky把國家地理頻道轉到卡通頻道給他看的時候，他都很想跟他說其實他愛看那個航太科技發展的節目勝過看芝麻街。鵜鶘叔叔說他再等幾年吧，現在他要做的事情是當個無憂無慮的五歲小孩就好了，先別急著太快長大。但他知道很多事情，他真的知道。

他的爸爸們剛剛在打架訓練。沒錯，一定是這樣的。Steve和Bucky帶James一起去復仇者大廈的時候，讓James見識過一次。他們在訓練場裡，換上各自的制服，跟對方打架，Coulson叔叔說這是訓練。他們向彼此揮拳頭，但都能驚險閃過。Steve的盾牌能射出嵌在牆上，Bucky的金屬手臂能在地上撞出一個洞。Bucky一腳踹向Steve，Steve箝制住他。他們一來一往，動作優雅又充滿力量。沒多久，訓練場周圍就擠滿來觀戰的群眾，James坐在Coulson的肩上，歡呼得最大聲。他的爸爸們是他的驕傲。自從那天之後，他就要求他們如果又要訓練，一定要帶他去看，他們也答應他了。

可是現在，他們卻趁他不在，弟弟在睡覺的時候，偷偷在房間裡打架訓練，所以房間才會亂七八糟的。爸爸一定一巴掌打在daddy的腰間了，daddy一定伸手抓了他的背。雖然他不知道daddy脖子上那兩個小紅斑是怎麼弄的，用手指戳的嗎？好奇怪的招式喔。還有什麼樣的攻擊可以讓嘴唇紅紅腫腫的？打架訓練真是一場高深的學問，James還有好多要學的。但爸爸們竟然瞞著他這樣做，真的好過份。

他看著搖籃裡的弟弟。弟弟睡到嘴巴開開的，右手握成小拳頭擺在臉的旁邊。真是笨蛋，James用手很輕很輕地摸摸弟弟滑嫩的臉，你錯過爸爸們的打架訓練了，那很精彩的。你要快點長大喔，James偷偷捏弟弟一下，很小力的，弟弟用手揮了揮，還是沒醒。等你長大我要帶你去看爸爸們訓練，把我會的都教給你，和你還有鵜鶘叔叔一起看星星。

吃晚餐的時候弟弟終於醒了。Bucky和Steve輪流抱著弟弟，拿著奶瓶餵他喝奶，幫他拍背，一邊跟James聊學校發生的事。學校無聊死了，他是已經讀完莎士比亞全集的人，竟然要跟其他人一起學ABC，每天都要很努力才能忍耐坐在教室裡。不過，每次Sebby搞不清楚的地方都會來問他，然後一臉崇拜地望著他，畫畫的時候也都是James帶著他的，Sebby只會把自己的臉弄得像小花貓一樣。James覺得這樣的Sebby好讓人擔心啊，讓人想要照顧他，儘管他們一樣都只有五歲而已。

為了爸爸們不告訴他就偷偷打架訓練，James本來不打算理他們的，不過看到他們看著他，充滿了愛與關懷，對他說的每一句話都認真回應，他就心軟了。好啦，他們是好朋友，他們會想要做一些只有他們自己可以做的事情，也是很正常的吧。Natasha阿姨和Clint叔叔就常把他帶出去玩，Sam叔叔也會，說是要讓爸爸們單獨相處一下，因為就算他們愛孩子勝過自己，偶爾還是會只想跟對方在一起的。想到這裡，James就不生氣了。然後他聰明的腦袋突然想到，與其在這裡羨慕爸爸們有彼此這樣好的朋友，不如自己去找一個。美國隊長有他的Bucky，James也可以有。

Sebby那個老是有點害羞的臉出現在James的腦海裡。Sebby很乖，很愛笑，不管對誰都很和氣，不過有時候太好欺負。上次有幾個年紀比較大的學生，看到Sebby在吃糖果，凶巴巴地搶過來，James想要去救他的時候Chris就冒出來了，說如果他們再不把糖果還給Sebby的話就要去報告老師。Chris平常很受歡迎，家裡很有錢，其他的小朋友都跟在他的屁股後面，而Sebby只會跟坐在他附近的小朋友玩而已。可是Chris還是跳出來幫Sebby，把糖果搶回來，然後Sebby用哭得一把鼻涕一把眼淚的臉向Chris道謝。下次如果Sebby再被欺負的話，James一定要比Chris先跳出來救他，就像當初daddy救了被壞蛋揍的弱雞爸爸，然後他們就可以當很好很好的朋友了。不管James想說什麼，Sebby都會專心聽的，而他也會很認真聽Sebby講話的，雖然Sebby講話常結結巴巴的也沒關係。

但首先，他們要一步一步來。

吃完晚飯之後，Steve洗碗，Bucky幫寶寶洗澡和換今天第五十八次的尿布。James一直等到Bucky把弟弟放到嬰兒床上之後才鼓起勇氣，請他幫忙打電話給Sebby。

"打電話給Sebby沒問題啊，不過你找Sebby要做什麼？"Bucky翻出幼兒園的通訊錄。

"有很重要的事情要問他。"James慎重地說。

Bucky打到Sebby家，是Sebby的媽媽接的。他們隨便客套兩句，James緊張地在一旁走過來又繞過去。電話終於被交到他手中。

"Sebby？"

"James！你怎麼會打電話來我家找我？"Sebby的聲音聽起來很雀躍，就好像看到老師發他愛吃的點心一樣。

"Sebby，我有一件很重要的事情要問你。"James拍拍胸口，給自己打氣，"從明天開始，你願不願意每天跟我一起吃午餐啊？"

是的，在James的概念裡，當朋友要先從一起吃午餐開始。兩個人先要透過一起吃飯的過程，聊聊自己，看看倆人有沒有共同的興趣和喜好，變形金剛是不是都喜歡大黃蜂，神奇寶貝卡蒐藏哪一張，蛋糕喜歡什麼口味的。最喜歡的超級英雄是鋼鐵人還是美國隊長，這點更需要先達成共識。然後他們才有可能進行到當好朋友的階段。

"嗯...呃...那個......"Sebby在電話裡又結結巴巴的，"其實，其實Chris今天也這樣問我，我...我答應他了。"

不會吧！James在內心吶喊著。

"我去問看看Chris願不願意讓你跟我們一起好了。"Sebby的聲音越來越小，"對不起喔。"

"既然這樣，那沒關係啦。"James心在淌血，但他要保持風度。"明天在學校見吧。"

James悲傷地掛上電話，然後發現爸爸們都在看著他。身為一個專業演員，在這種時候也能擠得出笑容。James裝做若無其事的樣子跑回房間，他坐在床上嘆口氣，擁有彼此的爸爸們如何能理解他一天被甩兩次的痛苦呢！

晚上Steve來唸床邊故事給他聽，又是那本《柳林中的風聲》。他很喜歡這本書，但現在聽到書裡水鼠和鼴鼠一起去划船的部分就覺得有點難過。他也想要有一個可以一起冒險的朋友啊。

"爸爸，你當初是怎麼找到daddy的？"James悶悶不樂，"你是怎麼知道他可以當你一輩子的好朋友的？"

Steve想了想，"是他找到我的，幫我打跑欺負我的人，然後就變成朋友了。我也不知道是怎麼回事，我猜就是命運吧。"

"是喔。"

"你是在為了這個而不開心嗎？因為Sebby不跟你一起吃午餐嗎？"

"因為Chris先約他了，他先當別人的朋友了。"

"一個人又不是只能有一個朋友，他有Chris這個朋友也可以有你這個朋友啊。"

"可是我想要像你一樣，有一個像daddy一樣的朋友。"

Steve笑了，"這種事不能強求，不用急吧。你只有五歲啊，以後會遇到的。"

是啊，只有五歲而已。寂寞的五歲啊，大人們不能理解。James望著窗外的星星，又嘆了口氣。不知道鵜鶘叔叔有沒有那種能孵出好朋友的蛋？等到鵜鶘叔叔這兩天過來，記得要問問他。

-完-


	5. 【盾冬】+【Evanstan】等我們長大

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是番外篇的番外篇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 緊急插播一篇文。這是給 @一个人玩耍 太太點梗的文。從我開始寫截稿日，阿司太太一直很支持我，熱情推薦我的文，我非常感謝。昨天太太生日，就用這篇文章送給她，希望她開開心心的！也希望你們喜歡這篇文~
> 
> 阿司太太還有神祕的有點甜太太希望看到寂寞的我裡面Chris和Sebby這兩個小朋友的衍生故事。所以這是〈等待重逢〉的番外篇〈寂寞的我〉的番外篇，是一個三角戀的故事，我不知道該把這篇文歸為盾冬還是evastan文。
> 
> 裡面有標星星的三句話都是出自莎士比亞的戲劇，分別是《亨利六世》、《羅密歐與茱麗葉》還有《仲夏夜之夢》。

當司機告訴她，Chris今天為了陪一個同學等媽媽，晚了一個多小時才回家時，Lisa一開始還覺得這只是件小事。

"Chris說那個小朋友的媽媽要晚一個小時才能來接他，所以要陪他等。"司機這樣告訴Lisa，"他很堅持，所以我也在那裡等到那個小朋友的媽媽來。"

"是哪個小朋友？"

"他叫他Sebby。"

Sebby？Lisa對這個名字感到很陌生。她的兒子在學校挺吃得開，經常一起玩的小朋友好幾個，都來過家裡，也一起帶出去玩過，但Sebby這孩子她沒有印象。Chris熱心又活潑，或許看著Sebby一個人等媽媽來接很寂寞就陪陪他，這沒什麼，她的兒子就是這樣貼心的孩子，對不熟的小朋友也願意付出關愛。

但第二天、第三天，接下來有上課的每一天都是如此，這引起Lisa的好奇心了。

"Chris，你為什麼每天都要陪那個叫Sebby的小朋友等媽媽啊？"Lisa在晚餐的時候問。

"Sebby的媽媽要上課，會晚一點來。"Chris拿著叉子戳戳他的漢堡排，意興闌珊的樣子，"所以我得陪他。"

"不是有老師在嗎？你這樣就看不到變形金剛的卡通囉。"

"我可以先錄起來回家再看。"

"不行。"Lisa堅定地拒絕他，"回家到吃飯是你看卡通的時間，那段時間之外不能看卡通，我們說好的。"

Chris很喜歡變形金剛，Lisa瞧他糾結得臉都皺了。Chris掙扎了幾分鐘，"那我不看好了。"

他的回應讓Lisa挑起一邊眉毛，"兒子，你怪怪的喔，不是一集都不想錯過嗎？其實你可以不用陪他等的，有老師在你可以先回來的啊。"

Chris張大嘴一臉震驚，彷彿她剛剛建議他去踢一隻小兔子一樣，"媽媽，我不能讓Sebby一個人，他會怕的。"

這下換Lisa震驚了，兒子什麼時候那麼戲劇性了。不過她知道自己兒子的個性，一但他下定決心，不管誰都動搖不了。Lisa希望兒子的作息正常，而且也過得快快樂樂，每天不看他心愛的卡通對他來說一定很難過，但他似乎很堅持的樣子。這可不行。

晚飯結束之後，Chris心不在焉地回房間去了。Lisa翻出幼兒園的通訊錄，找到一個小朋友名字叫Sebastian。應該就是他了，Lisa打電話到他家去，是Sebastian的媽媽接的。Lisa和她閒聊幾句，知道原來Sebby的媽媽是鋼琴老師，因為這個月開始她上課的音樂教室多收了一個學生，沒辦法，她只得加班，Sebby的爸爸也沒辦法那麼早下班去接他，所以跟幼兒園協調讓Sebby在學校裡多留一個小時。儘管Lisa請得起保母和司機幫她照顧孩子，但她自己也工作，知道又要帶孩子又要在外奔波的辛苦。她想了一個兩全其美的法子，與其讓兒子在學校陪Sebby，不如讓他在自己家裡陪。Lisa向Sebby的媽媽提議，別讓Sebby在學校等了，讓司機把兩個孩子都接回家，Sebby媽媽下課再來把孩子接回去就好了。Chris和Sebby可以一起看卡通，家裡也有人照顧他們，不會讓他們在學校裡枯等。Sebby的媽媽同意了，兩個母親討論了一些細節，又聯絡老師做了安排。Lisa向老師探聽兩個小孩子在學校交情如何。

老師在電話那頭輕笑著，"其實我也挺好奇的，因為Chris和Sebby在學校裡看起來不太熟的樣子，Sebby有點害羞的，怎麼一下子感情就突飛猛進了呢，連午餐也一起吃。"

Lisa在Chris準備睡覺前告訴他要把Sebby接回家的消息。

"所以媽媽妳的意思是，"已經躺在床上的Chris像裝了彈簧一樣坐起來，"Sebby明天開始要到我們家來？每天？"

"每天喔，只要有上課的日子。"

"媽媽，妳應該要早點說的啊！"Chris從床上翻下來。穿著睡衣的他很快地掃視一遍他的房間，然後，先是桌子，他把一堆散在桌上的筆收集起來，插進筆筒；接著是躺在地上的變形金剛模型，他把模型撿起來一個一個擺回櫃子上去；還有組到一半的樂高積木，Chris站在那裡看了一會，把整座積木抬起來扔進積木箱裡。Lisa有點傻眼，Chris從不整理房間的，有幫傭阿姨會幫忙，Chris頂多就是自己的玩具自己收而已。Chris拉開房門跑出去，Lisa跟著他進了廚房。Chris纏著準備要休息的保母幫他把家裡的點心拿出來，不多，但也有五、六種，畢竟Chris不是太愛吃糖的小孩，弟弟Scott還太小也吃不了太多。Chris看著攤在桌子上的一堆零食，"只有這樣？"

"已經很多了，你要請其他小朋友吃的嗎？"保母有點搞不清出狀況。

"沒有巧克力棉花糖，也沒有oreo！"Chris看起來簡直就是焦慮，他抓了抓頭髮，"姊姊，冰淇淋呢？我們還有冰淇淋嗎？"

保母姐姐和Lisa交換一個疑惑的眼神，"昨天吃完了。"

Chris一副保母剛剛通知他世界將要在五分鐘後毀滅一樣，"連冰淇淋都沒了？那明天Sebby來要怎麼辦！"

"兒子，你冷靜點。"Lisa趕快安撫他，"這裡有這麼多點心，Sebby不會介意沒有冰淇淋吃的。"

"媽媽，Sebby最喜歡吃冰淇淋和巧克力棉花糖，每次他都吃得手髒髒的，他也喜歡拿oreo去沾牛奶的，"Chris抓著Lisa的手，"如果明天他來發現沒有這些點心，以後就不會想要再來了！"

"不會的，跟Sebby媽媽說好了，Sebby會在我們家等到她來接他的。"

"可是，我希望他吃到喜歡的點心啊。"

"Chris，不要擔心，明天姐姐就去買好不好？"保母蹲在Chris身旁，摸摸他的頭髮。

"那好吧。"Lisa把Chris哄回房間的時候他仍然憂心忡忡的樣子。Chris雖然只有六歲，但個性還算沉穩，除了和朋友在一起玩的時候會瘋一點，平常都是冷靜的小孩。這是怎麼了？為了另一個小朋友這麼緊張兮兮的樣子，Lisa關上房門前還看到躺在床上的Chris有些煩躁地翻了個身，她決定親自看看到底是怎麼樣的小朋友，能讓Chris坐立不安地彷彿女王要駕臨他們家一樣。

******

Lisa特地提早下班去接孩子們。跟老師打過招呼之後，看到Chris和一個小男生一起朝她走來。Sebby跟Chris差不多高，有張仍帶著嬰兒肥圓圓的臉，翹翹的嘴唇，柔軟的褐色頭髮垂在前額。令她印象最深刻的，是那雙深邃的眼睛，又大又亮，長大會迷死人吧。

"媽媽，這是Sebby。"Chris有點不好意思的樣子。好吧，或許現在就能迷死人了，Lisa看著兒子心裡想。

"阿姨好。"Sebby揚起他的笑臉，跟Lisa打招呼。

"你好啊Sebby，我是Chris的媽媽，"Lisa彎下腰來，對上Sebby的視線，"從今天開始你就要到我家來玩啦。"

"謝謝阿姨！Chris說你們家裡有好多糖果！"Sebby一臉期待。

Lisa想像兒子用糖果當誘餌把Sebby引來的樣子，忍不住笑了出來，Chris則轉頭看向天空，"是啊，我們家有巧克力棉花糖，還有草莓冰淇淋喔。"

"哇！"Sebby笑得像午後陽光一樣燦爛。

Lisa把兩個小鬼趕上後座，給他們繫好安全帶。她瞄了一眼後照鏡，看到Chris正在幫Sebby調整安全帶──儘管並沒有什麼需要調整的。他拉了拉斜綁在Sebby胸前的安全帶，像個吹毛求疵的設計師正在模特兒身上做最後的調整，最後還在Sebby的胸口拍了兩下。哇賽，Lisa一邊看著後照鏡一邊發動汽車，我的兒子是個小紳士咧。

等到家之後，Sebby站在大門口目瞪口呆地盯著他們的房子。"Chris，你家好大喔。"Sebby小小聲地說。

"會嗎？快進來吧。"Chris掩飾不住興奮。

保母姐姐拿了一大盤點心迎接兩個小朋友。"你就是Sebby吧？歡迎你來玩喔，你看這都是Chris為你準備的耶。"

Sebby因為眼前用糖果點心堆成的小山丘再度張大嘴巴，"這些......這些都是給我的嗎？"

Lisa還來不及阻止她，保母姐姐已經把點心盤擺在桌上，旁邊還有兩杯牛奶，"是啊，是給Sebby吃的喔。"

Sebby發出一陣驚嘆就衝向桌邊，Chris用熱烈期待的眼神看著他，"怎麼樣？還喜歡嗎？"

"嗯，Chris謝謝你！"Lisa眼看著Sebby就像一隻巨型皮卡丘一樣用大大的笑容發出十萬伏特的電力把她的兒子電到臉紅了。

"你要不要......要不要到我的房間來看看呢？"Chris問，眼睛看著地上。

"好啊。"Sebby手上抓著一塊餅乾，和Chris上樓去參觀他的房間。

保母看到兩個孩子的身影消失在樓梯上之後告訴Lisa，"Chris今天早上請我要買這個糖果買那個餅乾的，還拜託阿姨要把他的房間打掃得非常乾淨，超級乾淨。"

Lisa無奈地笑了笑，"如果是可愛的小女生我還能理解，不過是另一個小男生呢，怎麼回事？"

"緣分這種事，很難說啊。"保母嗤嗤笑著。

過了十分鐘，Lisa朝著樓上的方向喊。"好了你們兩個，卡通快開始囉。"

她的手機響起，是秘書打來的。她看著Chris和Sebby像兩個被發射出來的小砲彈一樣衝下樓，跑向電視機的位置。Lisa離開客廳去接電話，讓兩個小傢伙自己看卡通。她偷瞄了一眼，Sebby正歡天喜地地拿起一個巧克力棉花糖，Chris則是拿著遙控器轉到變形──咦？電視上出現了彩虹小馬？

Something is starting, oh, wow! My Little Pony, My Little Pony, My Little Pony Tales~

Sebby看起來非常興奮，跟著電視上的小馬唱了起來。更詭異的是，Lisa連電話裡秘書說什麼都沒注意了，她看見Chris也在跟著唱。

Starlight...Sweetheart...Melody

Bright Eyes...Patch and Clover

Bon Bon's baking cookies, girls

Hurry up on over!

Lisa感覺像是看到狗狗彈鋼琴，或是小豬開車。發生什麼事了？Chris討厭彩虹小馬的，他說那是給小鬼看的東西，完全無視於他自己也是一個小鬼的事實。他一集變形金剛都不想錯過的！

Lisa很快交代兩句之後掛了電話走進客廳，"嘿，Chris，你不是漏了好幾集變形金剛沒有看嗎？怎麼現在不看呢？"

在一旁吃糖果吃得嘴邊沾上巧克力的Sebby很驚訝，"Chris，你想...你想看變形金剛嗎？怎麼不說呢？我們可以看變形金剛的。"

Chris一陣驚慌，"沒有！Sebby！我想看彩虹小馬的！我一點也不想看變形金剛！"

"可是...可是阿姨說......"

"沒有！是媽媽記錯了！"Chris幾乎是咬牙切齒，"我喜歡看彩虹小馬，我們一起看！"

Lisa不敢相信兒子竟然這麼快就對皮卡丘投降了，一點也不想捍衛一下他心愛的變形金剛，還把媽媽推出來做代罪羔羊，她和變形金剛都感覺到被傷害了。"是...是啊，Sebby，Chris喜歡看彩虹小馬的，他超~級~愛~彩虹小馬的！以後你們每~天~都一起看彩虹小馬好不好啊？"

"好啊，我最喜歡彩虹小馬了！"Sebby開心回應，Chris則是一臉怪異地看著母親，彷彿凱薩遭到背叛般的無法置信。Lisa對兒子偷偷做了個鬼臉，誰叫你拋棄我和變形金剛呢。

保母姐姐跑過來把Lisa拉到一邊，兩人潛伏在一旁觀察著兩個小傢伙。Sebby專心在彩虹小馬和點心盤上，他似乎很喜歡唱歌，不管是卡通裡的歌曲或是廣告歌他都能手舞足蹈地跟著唱，Chris為了附和他跟著哼兩句企圖蒙混過去。但大部分的時間，Lisa都看到她平時大辣辣的兒子，幫Sebby拆糖果包裝紙，把oreo拿去泡牛奶再給Sebby。最讓Lisa和保母感到不可思議的，Chris拿著餐巾紙，幫吃得髒兮兮的Sebby擦手和嘴巴。

"你兒子以後會是個很棒的男朋友吧。"保母評論道。

Lisa心底升起奇怪的感覺，這種感覺她以為還得等個二、三十年，Chris牽個美麗大方的女孩回來介紹給她的時候，她才會感覺到。沒想到她得在Chris才六歲的時候就提前感受到兒子被搶走的滋味，而對方是個只有五歲的小男孩。Lisa彷彿嚐到一陣酸酸的味道。

不過兩個孩子看起來都很開心，Sebby是為了卡通和點心，Chris則是為了Sebby。沒多久，Sebby的媽媽就來接他了。Lisa第一眼見到Sebby的媽媽就喜歡她，她是個溫柔又有氣質的美人，比較適合年輕女孩的碎花洋裝穿在她身上一點也不突兀，而是讓她看起來像是一陣春天的微風般清爽迷人。她客氣地向Lisa道謝，同時為自己的工作給大家帶來的不便感到抱歉。Sebby衝過來緊緊抱住媽媽的大腿，就好像他們分開了好多年而不是只有一天不到而已。Lisa注意到了，Sebby漂亮的大眼睛是遺傳到母親的。Lisa和Chris一起站在門口看著母子倆蹦蹦跳跳地離去，如果Sebby是像媽媽那樣的小女生那有多好啊，Lisa一邊對著他們揮手一邊心想。

晚上Lisa把今天發生的事告訴Chris的爸爸。爸爸聽了以後大笑，"哇，我都不曉得我兒子那麼體貼，以後會是好老公的。"

"對方是個小男生啊。"

"小孩子嘛，交朋友很好啊，"Chris的爸爸完全不把Chris偏離常軌的行為當一回事，"記得明天給Sebby拍個照，讓我看看未來兒媳婦長什麼樣子。"說完又大笑了。

"兒媳婦你個頭啦。"Lisa輕推了老公一把。

******

Chris放棄了和朋友出去玩的邀約，放棄了變形金剛，.迅速學會每一首彩虹小馬的歌曲和每一匹小馬的名字，彩虹小馬的玩偶和變形金剛的模型排在一起，就為了和Sebby每天一小時的課後約會。約會，Lisa覺得自己一定是昏頭了才會用這個詞形容兩個孩子玩在一起的景象。不過，Chris體貼的表現實在不亞於任何一個急於取悅心儀女孩的年輕男子，那天保母還向她報告，看到Chris幫Sebby擤鼻涕。

Lisa告訴自己不要對兩個孩子的友好大驚小怪，現在她有更重要的事情要煩惱。Sebby是個可愛的孩子，既溫柔又有禮，而且令Chris每天都很開心，這樣很好，但他有個小問題，Lisa覺得必須在Sebby媽媽從體重機上發現之前就先解決。

小孩子每分每秒都在成長，但和剛來他家時比起來，Sebby的臉明顯更圓了，小肚子還凸出來。Sebby太愛吃點心了，這大概得怪Chris，因為Chris簡直就像是把Sebby當非洲飢民一樣的餵，把點心堆到他的面前，而Sebby就像個小鳥一樣這裡吃吃那裡吃吃的。小孩子不該吃那麼多糖的，只是當Lisa想讓他們兩個吃少點的時候，一手抓著棉花糖，另一手握著餅乾，腮幫子塞得鼓鼓的Sebby，垂下了肩膀，失望佈滿他的臉，不過他還是很順從地說，"噢。"

"Sebby，不是阿姨不讓你吃喔，"Lisa在Sebby面前蹲下來，"你現在吃那麼多糖，回家就吃不下飯了，還會蛀牙的。"

"我知道了。"Sebby沒有反抗，不過委屈的表情讓Lisa覺得自己像是壞巫婆一樣。

"媽媽！妳不可以這樣！"結果Chris比Sebby還要激動，"你知道Sebby多可憐嗎？他在家裡每天只能吃五顆糖！"Chris特地伸出右手來張開手掌對著Lisa強調。

Sebby在一旁補充，"還有兩塊餅乾和一個布丁。"

"五顆糖還有兩塊餅乾和一個布丁！我在學校都把我的點心給他的！"Chris再次強調。

戲劇天王Chris又出現了，"Chris，每天五顆糖和兩塊餅乾加一個布丁，已經很多了，吃太多的話吃不下飯，對健康也不好的。"

"其實我吃得下的。"Sebby拍拍肚子說，"不過阿姨說不要吃太多那我就吃少一點好了。"

Chris一臉悲憤，"媽媽，你好過份。"

Lisa盯著兒子想，有了媳婦，不對，有了朋友就忘了娘啊你這小子。

"大家都別吵啦！"保母端出一盤水果，全都雕成小動物的樣子，圍成一圈像在開營火晚會一樣，"以後吃一點點心，再吃一點水果，水果也很好吃的喔，好不好啊Sebby？"

"好啊。"Sebby隨即伸手去拿一隻雕成小兔子的蘋果，只有Chris還是忿忿不平的樣子。男大不中留啊，Lisa心想，同時再度感慨要是Sebby是個小女生有多好呢。

******

讓Lisa真正全心全意接納Sebby是因為一件意外。位居公司高位，Lisa即使在家裡也常常需要處理公事。這天她帶著工作回家，高跟鞋都還沒脫下來，就拿出已經看過無數次，明天總算要簽定的合約出來再翻閱一次，她不希望有任何遺漏，出現不該發生的錯誤。所以當她一腳踩上地板上一只亂扔的拖鞋，把腳一扭，整個身體往旁邊斜去，砰的一聲倒在地上時，她的氣惱大過疼痛的感覺。合約被壓在手臂下，她試著從地上爬起來，發現從腳踝傳來一陣劇痛，就好像有隻大象踩過一樣。她低頭一看，腳踝整個腫起來了。

"該死！"她低聲詛咒著。

"阿姨！"Sebby丟下手中的冰淇淋盒子向她跑來，"妳怎麼了？"

Lisa用手臂把上半身勉強撐起來，"Sebby，阿姨跌倒了，站不起來，去幫阿姨找人來幫我好不好？"

保母在家，幫傭阿姨也在，Sebby只要去找她們來就可以了。不過Sebby卻直奔向擺著電話的茶几，他手腳並用，奮力爬上茶几旁的椅子，然後伸手拿電話。"Sebby，你拿電話幹嘛？"

"阿姨不要怕，我知道怎麼做！"他拿起電話，用力按下三個按鍵之後，"警察哥哥！快點來救Chris的媽媽！她站不起來了！"

Sebby竟然打911！Lisa對著Sebby喊，"Sebby！不用打911，找保母姐姐過來就可以了！"

"你等一下！我不知道地址！"Sebby對著電話大喊。接著他把電話丟到地上，然後再匆忙爬下椅子，拿起電話跑到Lisa身邊，"阿姨！我不知道地址！你要告訴他！"

保母端著一盤雕成星星和花朵的水果進來，Chris拿著兩杯果汁跟在她身邊。她們看見Lisa倒在地上連忙放下手上的東西向她衝過來，"怎麼回事？"保母一邊大叫一邊扶起她。

"是......只是跌倒扭到腳一時站不起來而已。"Lisa對著電話裡的911接線生解釋，"是孩子太激動了......對，沒有發生什麼事......不好意思占用報案專線了。

Lisa掛掉電話之後，被保母撐著站起來。"媽媽，你的腳腫得好大，要趕快去看醫生啊。"Chris一臉擔憂地握著母親的手。

因為腳腫得太大，又痛得不得了，Lisa由司機載去醫院就診，孩子們和保母一起待在家裡。Lisa坐在候診間等到快睡著時才輪到她看診，照了X光，打了針拿了藥，正要離開的時候看到保母和Sebby的媽媽帶著孩子們急沖沖地趕來。

"聽說Sebby打了911，造成你的麻煩真的很抱歉。"在知道Lisa的腳傷沒有問題之後，Sebby的媽媽向Lisa道歉。

"不需要抱歉，Sebby表現得很好呢，可能一時心急忘了家裡有其他大人在吧。"Lisa看到站在一旁的Sebby，對他露出微笑，"不過他還這麼小，怎麼就知道要打911呢？"

"因為有一次他奶奶帶他的時候，心臟病發作。"Sebby媽媽回想起來仍心有餘悸的樣子，"她昏過去之前要Sebby打911找警察來救她，他照做了，救了奶奶，所以他記住了。"

"這樣啊。"

Sebby走向Lisa，用他軟軟的小手拍拍Lisa的手背，"阿姨，你的腳還會痛嗎？"

"不痛了。"Lisa摸摸Sebby的頭，這孩子的心和他的人一樣柔軟，Lisa真不知道自己之前為什麼會介意他和Chris要好。"Sebby真是阿姨的小英雄。"

******

自從跌倒事件之後，Lisa對Sebby的好感度就直線上升。為了他的健康著想，她還是不會允許他們肆無忌憚地吃點心，但她盡力幫Chris讓她的小英雄在她們家的每一分鐘都過得很快樂。她給Sebby買了彩虹小馬的玩具和圖畫書，在她知道Sebby也喜歡看星星之後，還買了一打開就會旋轉然後射出星星光芒的夜燈送給他，花更多時間陪他們一起看電視一起玩，雖然Chris看起來更想跟Sebby獨處的樣子。

危機發生的那天，Chris悶悶不樂地回家。今天Sebby的媽媽沒有課，提前把他接走了，Chris一下子變得形單影隻的。他把書包扔在地上，打開電視轉到彩虹小馬。

"Sebby今天不在，你想看變形金剛就看啊。"Lisa一邊翻著財經雜誌一邊說。

"其實彩虹小馬也挺好看的。"Chris的聲音無精打采的。"有的時候還滿好笑的。"

Lisa想到她曾看過探討為什麼彩虹小馬會吸引一堆男孩子、青少年、成年男子的文章，看來她兒子也被Sebby推進這個五彩繽紛的大坑洞裡。看著兒子坐在地上弓著身體的樣子，母親的直覺讓她知道有股低氣壓盤旋在兒子的頭上。"你是怎麼了？想Sebby啦？"

"我要失去他了。"戲劇天王Chris再度登場。

"我不懂你在說什麼。"對於兒子如此戲劇性，Lisa的好奇大過驚訝。

"媽媽，你知道我們班上那個James嗎？"

Lisa當然知道James。開什麼玩笑，那可是美國隊長的兒子。Lisa猜想Chris這班大概是全紐約市所有幼兒園辦家長會時家長們出席率最高的班級了，因為美國隊長有很大的機率會出現，帶著他同樣好看但有些冷漠的丈夫，一起站在教室的後面，臉上掛著欣慰又驕傲的微笑，看著他們的養子James在台上演講或表演。而其他的家長則在一旁偷偷瞄他和他的伴侶，或是用手機偷拍。Lisa絕不會承認自己也是美國隊長的粉絲之一，她看著Chris，他們有一樣的金髮和俊朗的臉，如果兒子長大能像隊長那樣帥氣又正直那多好啊，Lisa曾經不只一次這樣想過。他們的那個兒子James，看起來是個很聰明的小孩，那雙眼睛裡有著不同於其他五歲小孩的成熟與老成。奇怪的是，儘管他是養子，他卻有著和隊長還有他丈夫十分相似的長相，簡直就像是那兩個男人的親生兒子一樣。或許身為超級英雄他們在領養的時候也有特權能挑選看著像自己的寶寶。

"James怎麼啦？"

"他一直沒有放棄邀請Sebby跟他一起吃午餐。"Chris看起來很煩惱，"他說Sebby又不是只有我一個朋友，當然可以和別人一起吃。還說下學期要輪到他了。"

Lisa忍不住噗哧一聲笑出來，"老天，不過就是吃個午餐。現在的孩子五六歲就會爭風吃醋了嗎？"

"妳不懂啦！"Chris有些悲痛地說，"媽媽，James的座位就在Sebby的旁邊，功課又好，懂好多東西，雖然有時候愛講沒人聽得懂的話，什麼海啊中東啊這種的，可是他好聰明什麼都會！還很會畫畫，每次都是他幫Sebby做作業畫畫的。我坐那麼遠，他有一整天，我只有吃飯和下課後一小時而已。如果連吃飯時間都被搶走，我該怎麼辦？"

"你有點太誇張了吧。"Lisa闔上手中的雜誌。現在的孩子那麼早就要開始和他人競爭了，而且還是和一個小男孩競爭另一個小男孩的心。這世界的腳步也走得太快了，Lisa有點趕不上。

Chris十分認真地看著媽媽，"James是美國隊長的兒子，又那麼聰明，我誰都不是就只有錢而已！如果不是我上次幫Sebby把糖果搶回來，Sebby根本就不敢跟我講話啊！他只跟坐他附近的人玩而已。媽媽！我會被Sebby拋棄的！"

Lisa相信就算自己翻遍所有育兒的書都不會有哪一章會教父母們如何幫六歲的兒子擊退情敵。更何況現在事態已經演變成Chris的個人認同以及信心危機了，Lisa覺得不能等閒視之。再說了，她也捨不得Sebby被搶走。對方是美國隊長的兒子又怎麼樣？Lisa決定不能輸，為了兒子也為了她的小英雄。

"Chris你聽著，你不是'誰都不是'，你是Chris，是我的兒子，又帥又善良，絕對不會輸給James好嗎？你對Sebby那麼好，他一定還會繼續和你一起吃午餐當好朋友的。"

"真的嗎？"Chris皺著眉頭，忐忑不安全寫在臉上。"可是快要過暑假了，我很快就連午餐和下課一小時都沒有了。"

"你要有信心！"Lisa想了想，"不如我們邀請Sebby暑假的時候來我們家住幾天好不好？你們可以在院子裡搭帳篷露營，晚上可以看星星跟烤棉花糖，Sebby喜歡看星星的對吧？"

Lisa的點子似乎讓Chris燃起一點希望，他抬起頭來，"可以嗎？真的可以找Sebby來家裡住嗎？"

"媽媽說可以就可以。"Lisa踩著堅定的步伐走向電話，按下Sebby家的電話號碼，和Sebby媽媽商量露營的事，甚至提議Sebby的爸媽找個時間大家聚一聚。兩個孩子那麼要好，彼此的家長也該認識一下才對。Sebby的母親熱情地同意了，不過露營的事，得要問Sebby的意見。兩個母親把電話交給孩子們，Lisa在客廳的另一邊給他們一點隱私，畢竟這對兒子來說可是鞏固他們兩人友誼的重要時機，她不想打擾。她聽見Chris一開始有點支支吾吾地向Sebby提出邀請，然後他的聲音拔高了，變得急促且焦急，最後他默默掛上電話。

"怎麼樣？Sebby答應了嗎？"

Chris搖搖頭，"他說晚上他不想離開家，他有很重要的事不能離開家。"

"什麼？"

"他說鵜鶘先生有時候會載著James來找他，會載他一起出去看星星。他喜歡鵜鶘先生，要在家裡等他。"Chris受到的打擊太大，一屁股坐在地毯上。

"等一下等一下，"Lisa完全聽不懂兒子在說什麼，鵜鶘先生？那是什麼代名詞嗎？載James又是什麼意思？"鵜鶘先生是James的哪個叔叔？或是一輛車子的名字嗎？Sebby的意思是有人會載著James到他家去找他再載著他一起出去玩的意思嗎？"

"我不知道啦！他就是這樣講的。"Chris顯得非常煩躁，他沉默了一會，然後用他漂亮的藍色眼睛望著Lisa，"媽媽，我們可以養一隻鵜鶘嗎？"

"當然不行！鵜鶘不是寵物不可以亂養的！"更何況James的鵜鶘不可能是真的鵜鶘吧！

Chris烏雲罩頂，電視上的彩虹小馬開開心心地烤著杯子蛋糕，對於Chris的處境完全不表示同情。

******

暑假到了，Chris大概成了全紐約最會打電話的六歲小孩，按電話號碼的手指從不猶豫，每天固定打電話到Sebby家請安問好，討論昨天的彩虹小馬劇情。暑假期間由奶奶照顧的Sebby偶爾會來家裡玩，但晚飯之前一定會回去。隊長家竟然重視Sebby重視到晚上也帶著James去看他(鵜鶘先生？哪個叔叔嗎？)，可見對方也不希望James輸給Chris。James現在已經主宰上課時間和晚上，Chris能分到的時間真的不多，Lisa必須想辦法幫兒子守住下學期的午餐時間，甚至扭轉劣勢。八月來臨時，Sebby的生日也快到了。當Lisa看到Chris苦著一張臉在想要送什麼禮物給Sebby的時候，她決定要幫Sebby好好辦個慶生會，雖然Sebby媽媽說他們只要辦一個小小的慶生會就好，找幾個Sebby熟的朋友，大家一起吃蛋糕玩遊戲，簡簡單單就可以。但為了讓Chris能在Sebby心中攻佔一個無可動搖的地位，Lisa決定加碼。

生日會前幾天，Lisa就先去探勘過場地。Sebby住在一棟紅磚公寓裡，公寓後方有個小小的公共庭院。原本Sebby媽媽計畫在家裡辦生日會就好了，Lisa說服她把地點改在庭院。她和Chris親手設計禮物，挑選和安排。數字有點高的帳單被遞到Lisa和Chris的爸爸面前時，爸爸吹了個口哨，"給一個小孩辦生日會搞成這樣有點誇張吧？"

"只要Chris能贏，這沒什麼？"Lisa把帳單收好，一點也不心疼那些錢。

"交朋友不是靠這個的，妳知道吧？"Chris爸爸聳聳肩，抱起在一旁吵著要抱抱的Scott，"我相信兒子，靠他自己的魅力也可以繼續和Sebby當好朋友的。"

"但多點幫助也沒什麼不好啊。"Lisa十分堅持。

生日會當天，Lisa一早就去幫Sebby媽媽布置。一張長桌子，四處綁著飄在空中的汽球，這些汽球還被摺成各種動物造型的。桌上有個大蛋糕，旁邊還有一大盤Sebby媽媽親手烤的小馬造型餅乾，還有一些平常Sebby愛吃的點心，輕快的音樂在空氣中輕舞，彩帶從樹梢垂下。Chris和戴著尖錐紙帽的Sebby在一旁跑來跑去，Sebby總想繞過媽媽的監視偷吃碗裡的小熊軟糖，最後變成Sebby和媽媽用小熊軟糖互相扔來扔去的畫面。其他受邀參加的小朋友們陸陸續續到了，他們把用閃亮包裝紙包起來的禮物送給Sebby，孩子們在笑鬧追逐，媽媽們在一旁聊天。

然後James來了，James的爸爸──不是美國隊長那個──帶著他來的。美國隊長的老公一下車就迅速吸引現場每一位主婦的目光。他戴著墨鏡，穿著簡單的白T-shirt，長腿包裹在牛仔褲底下，頭髮在腦後扎成一束小馬尾。他從後座捧出一個嬰兒提籃，一個寶寶在裡頭手舞足蹈的。媽媽們看到寶寶立刻交頭接耳交換情報，Lisa才知道隊長最近又領養第二個孩子了。從另一邊下車的James也是個小帥哥，就像是隊長的縮小版一樣。他手上捧著一個長方形的禮物，用上頭有星星的包裝紙包起來，還貼上一朵小花。

James的爸爸提著嬰兒提籃看起來輕鬆無比，就像提著六罐裝啤酒一樣輕輕搖晃著，寶寶在搖籃裡笑得很開心。他走過來，所有的媽媽們紛紛開始摸摸自己的頭髮，拉拉衣領，整理一下裙襬。"女士們。"James的爸爸向媽媽們說。

"大家應該都認識他吧。"Tina的媽媽跳出來幫大家介紹，"這是James的爸爸Bucky，美國隊長的...老公。"

媽媽們不自覺地露出自己最美麗的笑容向Bucky打招呼。大家不想要顯得太熱情，但全都七嘴八舌地圍著他，稱讚他的寶寶。只有Lisa一直在關注著孩子們，James走向正在和Chris打打鬧鬧的Sebby，Sebby停下來轉向他。

"Sebby，這是送給你的。"James把禮物交給Sebby。

Sebby看起來很高興地接過來，那禮物很重，Sebby拿不住還得放在椅子上，然後當著James的面就拆了禮物。"哇！都是星星！"

那是一本天文圖鑑，裡頭每一頁都有各種不同星星的彩色圖片。"James！謝謝你！我好喜歡！"皮卡丘又開始劈哩啪啦地放電，James笑了，Chris臉黑了。

Lisa幫Chris拿出他的禮物，Sebby也當著他的面把包裝紙撕掉，"是彩虹小馬！"那是一整套彩虹小馬的模型玩具，每一隻都有，Chris親自挑選的。Sebby笑得眼睛都瞇起來了。

Lisa能看見James和Chris在互瞪。這時傳來轟隆隆的摩托車聲音，大家一起往馬路的方向一看，美國隊長騎著他的哈雷機車過來了，而且見鬼了！Lisa在心裡用力跺腳，他穿著全套美國隊長的制服！全套！還有盾牌！媽媽們發出驚呼，紛紛拿出手機拍照，所有的小朋友哇的一聲衝上去。Lisa絕不會承認她自己也想衝上去，特別是當人家的老公還拎著寶寶站在她身邊的時候。

隊長停好他的哈雷機車，站在一群圍著他哇哇大叫的小孩面前，雙手叉腰，"我聽說今天有個很乖的小朋友生日，是誰啊？"

"我我我！"Sebby高舉著手跳出來。

隊長彎下腰來看著他，"Sebby，我的兒子James說今天是你的生日，還說你平常都很乖，叫我一定要來看你。你真的是很乖的小朋友嗎？"

"我很乖的！我真的很乖！"Sebby非常激動，完全沒有平常怯生生的樣子。

"James說的沒錯喔，"James走過去，站在隊長的身邊，隊長微笑著說，"所以我也要送你一個禮物。"

隊長從哈雷機車的馬鞍袋裡拿出另一個禮物，交給Sebby。"Sebby，祝你生日快樂，要繼續跟我們家James當好朋友喔。"

小朋友們圍著Sebby看他拆禮物，那是一個限量的美國隊長公仔，Sebby得要用兩隻手才握得住。

"隊長謝謝你！"Sebby大叫。"我一定會繼續當James的好朋友的！"Sebby又看向James，"James，謝謝你帶你爸爸來！"

James有些不好意思地笑了笑。Lisa看到隊長和Bucky交換一個微笑，Bucky還對他豎起一根大拇指，他們的寶寶在提籃裡發出咯咯的笑聲。孩子們圍在隊長腳邊又叫又跳，Sebby媽媽也過去跟隊長打招呼，媽媽們終於找到機會進攻，圍在隊長身邊。Chris站在一旁一臉挫敗。

"所以，有誰想摸摸我的盾牌的啊？"隊長對著所有的孩子說。孩子們爭相恐後地伸出手。

Lisa拿起手機撥了一個號碼，"現在可以送過來了。"

沒多久，一輛卡車就駛進巷子裡停在一旁，車上下來幾個蛋糕工廠的人，他們打開後車廂，合力抬出一個比蛋糕大很多很多的東西。在孩子們的驚呼中，一個糖果屋被抬進庭院放在一邊，大約一個小孩這麼高，全部都是用糖果餅乾製成的。屋頂是一片片的巧克力蜂蜜餅乾，黏上各種顏色的馬卡龍，窗子是拐杖糖和捲心酥鑲的框，裝飾著巧克力球、oreo餅乾、果醬棉花糖和果凍軟糖，煙囪塗滿了奶油，門口還站著兩隻可愛的小熊，手牽著手。Sebby看著糖果屋張開嘴巴。

"Sebby，這是給你的喔。"Chris牽起他的手把他拉向糖果屋，"全部都是你喜歡的點心喔。"

"全部...全部都是給我的嗎？"Sebby把隊長的公仔緊抱在胸口，眼睛黏在糖果屋上。

"全部都是Sebby的。"Lisa趕緊抓住機會幫Chris拉票，"所以Sebby下個學期也還要繼續跟Chris一起吃午餐喔！"

"Lisa，這糖果屋真漂亮！"Sebby媽媽也讚嘆著，其他孩子也跟著圍上來，"妳不該這樣破費的。"

"沒關係的，Sebby喜歡就好。"Lisa望向Bucky，發現他現在已經提著寶寶走到隊長身邊，然後講電話。這糖果屋可是我親自畫設計圖的，選的建材全是Sebby喜歡的糖果餅乾，Lisa摸摸Sebby的頭，後者正試著拆掉糖果屋的窗子，Chris贏定了。

頭頂傳來一陣轟的聲音，越來越響，所有的人都抬頭望向天空，一道紅色的火焰迅速從遠方劃過，然後往他們的方向飛過來。Lisa瞪大眼睛看著鋼鐵人降落在庭院裡，孩子們剛拆下用夾心酥做成的門板，Sebby手上還抓著窗框，立刻尖叫著衝過去。剛剛在隊長面前還勉強維持住矜持的媽媽們全都興奮地拍著手，拿手機拼命拍照。Lisa看向Bucky，發現他也在看著自己，還露出一個冷笑。可惡！

"Sebby是誰啊？"鋼鐵人說，"我的好朋友James說今天是Sebby的生日！"

"是我！我是Sebby！是我！"Sebby幾乎是用尖叫的拼命揮舞手臂。

鋼鐵人把Sebby抱起來，"你就是Sebby啊？Sebby，James是我的好朋友，他的好朋友就是我的好朋友，那你是不是James的好朋友啊？"

"我是！我是James的好朋友！我是！"Sebby比剛剛更激動，窗框在他手裡融化了一點。

"我也是！我也是！"其他孩子們撲在鋼鐵人的身上，爭相要報名當James的好朋友。媽媽們在一旁跟著雀躍地討論著，一個接著一個地跟鋼鐵人合照。鋼鐵人還特地把James和Sebby抱在一起讓Sebby媽媽拍照，Sebby好奇地在鋼鐵人身上摸來摸去，和James快樂地討論。

Lisa不喜歡輸的感覺，但對方竟然能請出鋼鐵人這點讓她很受挫，對方的板凳也太深了吧，明星球員一個接一個，而同樣灰心的還有她的兒子。她立刻撥了第二通電話，有備無患，她一直都有B計畫，現在可以派上用場。另一輛卡車又駛進巷子裡，停好之後，打開貨艙的大門，工作人員們牽出了一匹小馬。Sebby從鋼鐵人身上掙脫之後跳下來，跑向那匹正甩著尾巴的小馬。小馬有著長長的鬃毛，雖然不能把牠染成紫色或粉紅色，但Lisa還是交代馬場的人記得幫小馬把鬃毛梳得捲捲的，左邊屁股上還貼了一顆紅色的星星，被其他五顆白色的小星星包圍著。Sebby把窗框和隊長公仔交給媽媽，伸出手走向小馬，"媽媽！是小馬耶！小馬！"

"老天，Lisa，小馬是怎麼回事呢？"Sebby媽媽問。Sebby輕輕撫摸著小馬的臉，馬場的工作人員給他一根胡蘿蔔，讓Sebby去餵牠。

"Sebby喜歡小馬，所以我們Chris就送一匹給他。"Lisa把Chris輕輕推向Sebby，兩個孩子一邊餵馬吃胡蘿蔔一邊相視而笑。"我也在馬場租了一個馬廄，把小馬養在那裡，Sebby隨時想去看牠都可以，這是他的馬，還可以幫牠取名字。"馬的價格不便宜，後續飼養也是一筆錢，但是Lisa不在乎，她出得起。看Sebby那麼溫柔地摸小馬，雙眼閃出光芒的樣子，她知道自己做對了。

"我們不能收這個禮物。"Sebby媽媽很認真地看著Lisa，"這太貴重了，Sebby才五歲，不該收一匹馬作禮物的。養動物需要花時間和耐心，還有很多的愛心，這不是玩具，Sebby還那麼小，他沒有能力照顧一匹馬的。"

Lisa不懂為什麼不行，當初她爸爸也是在她七歲生日的時候就送她一匹馬做禮物了。

"而且，平常你們已經對我們很好了，我們不可以再收這樣的禮物。"Sebby媽媽繼續說，"我真的很感謝妳平常照顧我們Sebby，但我們真的不能收這匹小馬。"

"可是，我希望Sebby可以繼續跟Chris當好朋友，下學期一起吃午餐啊。"

"為什麼妳會覺得Sebby不想跟Chris一起吃午餐呢？他也很喜歡Chris的，只是比較害羞啊。"Sebby媽媽看著兩個孩子，"這是不需要用錢或是禮物去換的。"

Lisa不得不承認她說得有道理，而且她也不敢說出口，她這樣拼命的原因也包括不希望自己的兒子輸給別人。

一陣鳥叫聲打斷了她們。一個巨大的黑影從天而降，牠拍了拍翅膀，掀起一陣風，Sebby張大眼睛。"鵜鶘叔叔！"

Lisa指著那穩穩踩在庭院草地上的巨鳥，鵜鶘叔叔竟然就真的是隻鵜鶘！Chris嘆了一口氣，"我就說James家有鵜鶘啊妳還不讓我養。"

Sebby熱情地衝過去，用手臂環繞著鵜鶘細長的頸項，James也站在一旁。"我說過會找鵜鶘叔叔來幫你過生日。"James說。

"鵜鶘叔叔，我好想你喔。"Sebby對著鵜鶘說，"謝謝你上次載我去看星星。"

本來一直沉默待在一旁的隊長抱著寶寶走了過來，"鵜鶘！為什麼你會在這裡？"

"我請叔叔來的。"James說，"因為Sebby想見他。"

"嘿鵜鶘，"鋼鐵人走到鵜鶘身邊，居高臨下看著牠，"我不曉得你的售後服務那麼好，連孩子交不交得到朋友都要操心。"

鵜鶘啄了鋼鐵人一下，可惜一點效果都沒有，但鋼鐵人還是往後退了一步，舉起手表示投降。

Sebby媽媽和Lisa一起看著他們對一隻鳥講話的畫面看得目瞪口呆，其他媽媽和小朋友們也竊竊私語著。鵜鶘張開翅膀放在Sebby的肩上，像是在擁抱他一樣，Sebby用力在鵜鶘的臉上親了一下。James小心翼翼地問，"我想問你，你下學期願不願意跟我一起吃午餐？我會教你畫畫，還有每一顆星星的名字的喔。"

鵜鶘叫了一聲，像是在附和James一樣，還點了點頭。

"這個......"Sebby像是在認真考慮的樣子。完了，Lisa心想，鵜鶘可以養在家裡的嗎？這有沒有違反野生動物保護法之類的規定？Chris要輸在一隻巨鳥身上了嗎？誰有蝙蝠俠或超人的電話可以讓她找他們來跟隊長和鋼鐵人對抗一下的嗎？她覺得很洩氣，拿起桌上一杯果汁大口灌了下去。

Sebby看了看鵜鶘，再看看隊長和鋼鐵人，又看看James，"我......"

"Sebby等一下！"Chris大喊著跳出來，"Sebby！拜託！跟我一起吃午餐吧！我喜歡你啊！等我們長大，我要跟你結婚的啊！"

Lisa把嘴裡的果汁全噴了出來，現場的大人們也是一陣譁然，小孩子們發出意義不明的怪叫聲。

"你在胡說什麼！你怎麼知道結婚是什麼意思！"James急得跳腳，鵜鶘把翅膀扶在他的肩上，像是要他冷靜。

"對啊，結婚是什麼意思？"Sebby問。

"就是......就是，"Chris想了想，"就是兩個人住在一起啊，睡在一張床上，像我們的爸爸媽媽一樣。"

"你的床太小了。"Sebby實事求是地搖搖頭。

"等我們結婚，我可以換一張大一點的。"Chris保證，然後他提出聘金，"只要你跟我結婚，住到我家來，你每天都有很多糖果可以吃喔。"

"很多糖果可以吃？"Sebby放開鵜鶘，朝Chris走去。

"作弊！這是作弊！"James大喊。

"對！你想吃多少都可以喔！爸爸說真正的男人結婚以後就要好好疼另一半，不管他想要做什麼都要答應，我一定會做到的，你想吃多少都可以！我不會管你的！"

"Chris別說了！你不知道自己在說什麼！"Lisa試圖阻止他。大人們爆出笑聲，覺得Chris真是傻氣的可愛，只有Lisa知道自己的兒子是認真的。

"哇賽，現代的小孩啊。"鋼鐵人感嘆著。隊長和Bucky面面相覷，他們的寶寶仍在咿咿呀呀地拼命揮舞手腳，像是有話要說一樣。

"閉嘴啦弟弟，我怎麼知道他發什麼瘋！"James看起來很火大。

"不可以這樣兇弟弟。"Bucky說。

"既然這樣，那我答應你，等我們長大就結婚吧。"Sebby嚴肅地說，"不可以管我要吃多少點心喔，我每天都要吃巧克力棉花糖。"

"好啊。"Chris咧開嘴露出大大的笑容。

Sebby媽媽和Lisa已經說不出話了，其他媽媽們笑得更大聲了，小朋友們現在在怪叫著"結婚！結婚！"

"抱歉啦小子，"鋼鐵人拍拍James的肩膀，"看來人家連婚都訂了，你沒機會了。"鵜鶘也用翅膀摸摸James的頭，像在安慰他。

"結婚？你不要開玩笑了。"James現在看起來很生氣，他滿臉通紅，像一隻燒開水的水壺一樣嘶嘶作響噴出怒氣，"你知道什麼是結婚嗎？兩個人站在神父面前，在聖壇前，在眾人的祝福和神的見證之下許下神聖的誓言，承諾無論貧病富貴，除了死亡否則不能分開，那是多麼有意義的事情，你卻這樣當作兒戲！婚姻是要建立在愛與信任之上的，要對彼此完全了解，要與對方靈魂交融，要不離不棄，就像我爸爸他們一樣的相愛才能締結的，你不過是一個六歲的小孩怎麼會懂呢？ '婚姻是一樁鎮重的大事，不能決定於我們要誰，而應決定於他愛的是誰。'* 你懂得愛嗎？你知道什麼是愛嗎？ '愛情是嘆息吹起的一陣煙； 戀人的眼中有它淨化了的火星； 戀人的眼淚是它激起的波濤。 它又是最智慧的瘋狂， 哽喉的苦味，吃不到嘴的蜜糖。'* 你對Sebby有這種感覺嗎？你──"

James終於發現了，所有的人都停了下來，看著他。

"你剛剛說了什麼？"隊長問。

"我說了什麼？"James看起來有些驚慌，"我什麼也沒說！"

鵜鶘用翅膀扶住額頭。

"你剛剛引用了兩段，莎士比亞的作品吧？"隊長抱著寶寶逼近自己的大兒子，"是《十二夜》和《羅密歐與茱麗葉》？"

"是《亨利六世》！"James脫口而出，然後他摀住嘴，"沒有沒有，我什麼都不知道，我只是個五歲的小孩怎麼懂莎士比亞呢？"

"兒子，你少來，你剛剛明明就唸了一串莎士比亞，我們都聽出來了。"Bucky也和隊長一起逼近James，"你看得懂莎士比亞？"

James瘋狂搖頭，"怎麼可能呢daddy，我只是個小孩啊！"

"我剛剛講的那幾句，"Bucky停頓了一下，"俄文，你又怎麼聽得懂呢？"

隊長手上的寶寶一手拉著隊長的衣服，一手指著James咿咿啊啊說個不停。"弟弟，你真的很愛告狀耶！"James垂頭喪氣地說。

"看來有人，有個小祕密沒有告訴大家喔。"鋼鐵人說。

******

Sebby的慶生會就在一片混亂之中結束了。等Lisa回家，把事情經過告訴老公，他笑得東倒西歪的完全不覺得哪裡有問題。Chris則是和之前的浮躁不同，他安心了，每天勤快地跟Sebby講電話，兩人約好開學以後要一起吃午餐，Chris會把他所有的點心讓給他。而隊長的兒子，被測驗出來竟然是個天才兒童，這些年來他一直在把自己偽裝成普通小孩的樣子，其實他比這世上大多數的人都要聰明。隊長決定幫兒子轉學，讓他可以接受真正匹配得上他的智商的教育。Chris說Sebby在向James道別的時候哭得唏哩嘩啦的。"但是沒關係，我會安慰他的。"Chris穩重地點點頭，像個盡責的好老公一樣。

Chris終於奪回午餐的權利，他本來想向老師爭取James留下來的，Sebby旁邊的那個位置，但他失敗了。

"班上來了新同學。"Chris吃飯的時候一臉憂鬱地說，"叫Anthony，老師讓他坐在Sebby旁邊。"

"你和Sebby是好朋友，有沒有坐在一起都沒關係啦。"Lisa安慰他。"更何況你還有午餐和下課的時候。"

"可是那個Anthony，好像很會說笑話，Sebby每次跟他講話都笑得好開心。"Chris放下叉子，晚飯只隨便吃了幾口，"我不會說笑話啊，連Sebby跟我說笑話的時候我都不知道好笑在哪裡，Sebby看起來好像很失望的樣子，媽媽。"

"你跟Sebby可以聊點別的嘛，彩虹小馬啊！"

Chris痛苦地抓著頭髮，"Anthony每一集彩虹小馬都看過，他還會畫彩虹小馬。Sebby一定會因為我很無聊然後把我拋棄的！"

"拜託不要又來了。"Lisa和保母一起翻了個白眼。

"我不能輸，我要開始練習。姐姐，妳能幫我找些笑話，讓我背起來嗎？"Chris誠懇地拜託保母，"而且我要練習聽到Sebby的笑話要笑。"

Chris說完，做了一個誇張的大笑，他笑得整個上半身往後又往前，還敲了兩下桌子。"怎麼樣，我看起來有覺得很好笑的樣子嗎？"

"沒有。"Lisa和保母異口同聲回答。

"好吧，我會一直練習的，笑話就拜託妳了姐姐。"Chris慎重地握了握保母的手，繼續吃飯。

Lisa看著兒子，決定這次讓他自己去努力。畢竟，通往真愛的路絕無坦途*的啊。

End


End file.
